Poco a poco
by LichtAngel
Summary: Post series. "Inuyasha, ¿tú la amas?"La voz de su cabeza formuló por fin la pregunta que había estado ignorando todo este tiempo. "Siempre lo hice". Fue la respuesta más sincera y humilde que pudo dar.
1. Chapter 1

Cap 1.

El Goshimboku.

El árbol milenario se erigía como una enorme columna de madera hacia el cielo. Era el único árbol de tal envergadura en por lo menos un kilómetro a la redonda en aquel bosque, y aunque a más de un kilómetro de radio sí hubieran árboles grandes como aquel, era seguro que ninguno se parecía a este. Poseía un aura resplandeciente, como un halo de solemnidad.

Todo en él parecía hablarte, narrándote historias sobre sus larguísimos años de vida, cuando aún no existía ninguna de las criaturas ahora inevitablemente ancladas a él. Poseía un margen de espacio que le rodeaba donde ninguna planta, arbusto o árbol crecía, como asustados por el poder que emanaba su sagrado tronco. Las retorcidas raíces surgían del suelo y trepaban hasta alcanzar más o menos dos metros de altura, su corteza era rugosa y dura como las escamas de un dragón, solo había en el centro una hendidura vertical donde la corteza no había crecido, era más blanca y blanda en esta zona, además ligeramente hacia la derecha del centro de este espacio, había una cicatriz. Una marca como un corte que se enterraba hacia el interior, de no más de cinco centímetros de largo. La marca de una flecha, que atravesó el corazón de cierto hanyou, sellándole en aquel mismo árbol durante cincuenta años.

Ahora ese hanyou, hace ya tiempo libre, observaba desde el suelo el árbol al que estuvo encadenado, sellado por la mujer a la que alguna vez amó.

Lo observaba concienzudamente, mientras un remolino de recuerdos pasaban por su mente dejándole con un sabor agridulce. Observó detenidamente la marca en la madera del tronco e inconscientemente llevó su mano hacia el corazón.

Su sangre demoníaca impedía que nada hiciera cicatriz en su piel. Sin embargo, solo una herida había quedado marcada para siempre. Una tan pequeña pero a la vez tan poderosa. Una cicatriz que le causó la dolorosa historia de amor con el final trágico e injusto que vivió hace ya más de cincuenta años.

Una cicatriz que parecía no desaparecer tanto de la corteza del Goshimboku como de su corazón.

A Inuyasha no le gustaba recordar su pasado con Kikyou, ya que esa historia terminó de darse por zanjada hacía ya varios años. Pero tras tanto tiempo de sufrimiento, él sabía que sería casi imposible deshacerse del recuerdo de la trágica sacerdotisa de melancólica belleza y espíritu puro, que fue engañado, corrompido y herido por el despreciable ser al que solían llamar Naraku. Ahora ella descansaba por fin y él había conseguido dar por cumplida su venganza. ¿Qué hubiera ocurrido si realmente hubiera muerto a la vez que ella?¿Qué habría pasado con Kagome?.

Es cierto…Kagome. El Goshimboku era una fuente de dolorosos recuerdos pero también era una fuente de esperanza. El mismo árbol donde un día cerró los ojos dejando tras de sí la imagen de Kikyou, y donde volvió a abrirlos cincuenta años después, para encontrar justo delante de su rostro, el de Kagome. Esa chica que en un momento él creyó que era una mera sombra de lo que la gran sacerdotisa fue…qué necio había sido.

Durante los tres años que Inuyasha y ella habían pasado separados, Inuyasha tuvo suficiente tiempo para pensar en ella y en qué eran el uno para el otro. Pensó en ella todos los días. Pero aún así, no pudo llegar a saber exactamente cómo explicar su relación. Y seguía sin poder.

Incluso ahora que Kagome había hecho el sacrificio de abandonar las comodidades de su época, su familia, sus amigos, sus estudios, toda su vida, para venir a vivir aquí. A la era feudal, con él. Incluso ahora se sentía incapaz de decir qué era él para ella o ella para él. Y eso le ponía enfermo. Odiaba la incertidumbre, no saber qué hacer.

Cuando pensaba en Kagome una marañana de imágenes sin sentido ni relación acudían a su mente: Sus extrañas ropas; sus piernas blancas ; su pelo negro como el carbón, reluciente, largo, que revoloteaba en mechones en todas direcciones sobre su cara, sin control; sus ojos enormes y azules, con esa mirada que le perforaba el alma; sus pequeñas manos tan pálidas, sosteniendo las suyas…

Ella salvándole la vida arriesgando su seguridad. Ella tropezándose torpemente en mitad de una pelea. Ella dando lo mejor de sí misma. Ella sintiéndose inútil. Ella siendo fuerte. Ella siendo ridículamente débil. Ella estando radiantemente feliz, con su sonrisa deslumbrante. Ella estando desconsoladamente triste. Ella con su intoxicante olor. Ella consolándole, apoyándole, ella cantando, ella llorando, ella trayéndole extraña comida del futuro, ella diciendo su nombre, ella mandándole osuwari. Ella por todas partes.

Inuyasha sintió que estaba perdiéndose en sus propios pensamientos demasiado. Decidió acabar con aquello y sacudiendo la cabeza, salió corriendo en dirección al pueblo donde ahora mismo estaba ella.

Kagome estaba habituándose a su nueva vida. Con la ayuda de la anciana Kaede, estaba aprendiendo los diferentes usos las plantas medicinales, a aumentar y controlar sus poderes espirituales, a como ser de utilidad para la gente del pueblo. Estaba siendo duro. Cada vez que recordaba a su madre o a su hermano, su corazón se encogía con dolor.

El pensamiento le sobrecogía, así que intentaba mantener su mente ocupada todo el tiempo y concentrarse en todas las cosas buenas que tenía ahora mismo en lugar de las que no podría volver a tener. Su amiga Sango, Miroku, los niños de ambos, la anciana Kaede, el pequeño Shippou, el amable Jinenji, la calurosa gente del pueblo, Inuyasha…

Ella escogió estar con él siempre, y ahora por fin podía hacer honor a su palabra. No, definitivamente, el sacrificio valió la pena. Ahora no tenía sentido estar triste.

Llevaba ya casi un mes viviendo en el Sengoku y parecía estar adaptándose bien. A parte de la nostalgia por haber perdido su vida anterior, solo había otra pequeña preocupación en su mente.

¿Se dedicaría Inuyasha a seguir tratándola como hasta ahora, fingiendo que no hay nada nuevo entre ellos?. Esa pequeña posibilidad, le aterrorizaba.¿Tendría que pasar el resto de su vida viviendo a su lado pero sin poder optar nunca estar con él? En el tiempo que llevaba aquí, no se había producido ni el menor cambio posible… y eso le desesperanzaba. Esperaba que después de tres años, le habría echado de menos lo suficiente para saber qué quería.

-Kagome - Oír su nombre proveniente de esa voz tan conocida le sacó de sus pensamientos. Kagome levantó la vista y pudo ver sobre la ladera de la colina, frente al huerto donde se encontraba, la imponente silueta del hanyou, recortada por la luz roja de la tarde.

Su pelo plateado parecía ahora de un tono naranja y su traje de la rata de fuego hacía honor a su nombre más que nunca. Kagome se avergonzó automáticamente al recordar la dirección de sus pensamientos hacía solo unos instantes, la sangre acudió a su rostro.

- ¿Qué haces?- Inquirió el hanyou con curiosidad, al observar que ahora se movía nerviosamente ordenando plantas dentro de su cesta.

–Estoy…estoy clasificando estas plantas por orden alfabético- contestó ella atropelladamente.

-¿Por orden de qué…?.

-Nada, nada… Bueno, ¿qué necesitas?, ¿a qué has venido?- Kagome intentaba sacar un tema de conversación. Inuyasha la observó. Le costaba ver a Kagome sin sus extrañas ropas del futuro, pero a la vez, verla con ese kimono de sacerdotisa le infería cierta tranquilidad. Era como la prueba tangible y visual de que efectivamente, Kagome se iba a quedar allí, no iba a volver a irse.

-¿Has terminado de trabajar?.

-Ah, sí, sí. En realidad terminé hace rato, me he quedado solo para ordenar estas…plantas.

-¿Por orden alf-feb...como sea?.

-Sí…eso.-Kagome se miraba las manos, nerviosa.-¿Nos vamos?.

Se dispuso a la dificultosa tarea de levantarse del suelo con sus complicadas ropas de sacerdotisa. Pero no le hizo falta mucho esfuerzo, pues inmediatamente, una bronceada mano con afiladas garras estaba estirada frente a ella, esperando a ser agarrada.

–Vamos, no tengo todo el día.- Le apresuró Inuyasha cuando Kagome observó su mano con perplejidad. Le gustaba que Inuyasha fuera amable con ella, pero a la vez era desconcertante.

– Ah, sí, disculpa. – Tomó su mano para levantarse y juntos fueron caminando hacia la cabaña donde ahora vivía Kagome.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 2.

El sol terminó de ocultarse tras las montañas anunciando el final del día. Inuyasha se había comportado de forma irritable y enfurruñada durante todo el día. Más de lo habitual. Kagome no podía imaginarse por qué hasta que recordó que esa era la primera noche del mes. La noche sin luna.

El pensamiento irrumpió en la mente de Kagome como quien recibía la invitación a una fiesta. Era la primera vez desde hacía tres años que iba a poder ver a Inuyasha en su forma humana. La idea le emocionaba.

Se quitó su ropa de sacerdotisa y pasó a ponerse un kimono normal. No es que la diferencia fuera muy importante pero era algo más cómodo. Mientras se acomodaba todas las capas de ropa una sobre otra, de forma costosa debido a su falta de práctica, se descubrió a sí misma intentando ponerse "guapa". Se sintió ridícula. Se preguntaba qué aspecto tendría para Inuyasha ahora que llevaba las ropas que él consideraba normales.

Cuando abrió la puerta de la cabaña, que estaba colocada en lo alto de una ladera sobre que la que habían unas bonitas vistas del pueblo, pudo ver una figura sentada en el borde, dándole la espalda, mirando el cielo estrellado pensativamente. Era Inuyasha. Su pelo, ahora negro, bajaba por su espalda hasta tocar la hierba sobre la que estaba sentado. Su kosode de color rojo permitía distinguirlo en la negrura de la noche, que a pesar del brillo de las estrellas, era oscura sin una luna ni un fuego que la iluminara.

Kagome se sintió emocionada y nerviosa mientras avanzaba hacia él. Sabía perfectamente que él le estaba oyendo acercarse, incluso sin sus poderes demoníacos. Tenía miedo de no poder frenar los nerviosos pensamientos que llenaban su mente, porque estaba segura de que estaban armando tanto escándalo que hasta Inuyasha iba a ser capaz de oírlos.

-Hola. – Dijo él cuando Kagome estaba aún a medio metro detrás de él.

-Hola. – Contestó ella, sintiéndose ligeramente molesta por su sequedad.

–¿Has cenado? He hecho onigiri…por si tenías hambre. – Le ofreció la pequeña bandeja con las bolas de arroz, temblorosa.

–Gracias… - Inuyasha las cogió sin levantar la vista y se llevó una a la boca. Kagome le miró durante unos instantes, expectante de algún elogio por su habilidad culinaria, pero viendo que prácticamente ya estaba terminando de devorar el primero, soltó un suspiro resignado y se sentó a su lado, con dificultad.

- ¿Qué tal te ha ido el día?. – Comenzó ella.

–Keh, ese embustero de Miroku engañó a los habitantes de una mansión asegurando que había tres demonios poseyendo la casa y que necesitaba una exorcización urgente, y encima les cobró un paquete entero de arroz por cada exorcismo.- Inuyasha hablaba con la boca llena, con tono enfurruñado y mirando al frente con desdén.

- ¡No puede ser! ¿No había demonio alguno?. – Kagome se inclinaba hacia él en el intento constante de interponerse en su ángulo de visión y captar así su atención. Sin embargo, el ahora humano hanyou no parecía percatarse, demasiado concentrado en el oscuro paisaje del horizonte.

- Habían solo dos.- Tras la aclaración, continuó comiendo. Kagome le observó perpleja durante un momento y luego rió aliviada. Le parecía extraño que su amigo Miroku estafara tan descaradamente a una pobre gente. Aunque siempre intentaba sacar todo el beneficio posible…

- ¿y tú?.- preguntó de repente él sin mirarle. De repente, Inuyasha se vio a sí mismo intentando llevar una conversación normal con ella. No sabía cómo intentar introducirle el tema que llevaba dándole vueltas a la cabeza todo el día. Se sintió ligeramente estúpido en su banal intento por socializar de forma normal y poco sospechosa.

Sin embargo, Kagome no pareció notar nada raro, sino que se sintió encantada de que Inuyasha le preguntara y se dedicó a comenzar un monólogo de casi quince minutos donde le relataba con todo detalle lo que había hecho ese día. Estaba claro que intentaba no dejar de hablar por miedo a un silencio incómodo.

Inuyasha la miraba asintiendo de vez en cuando mientras seguía comiendo los onigiris, aunque en realidad había desconectado de su discurso hacía rato. En lugar de eso no paraba de fijarse en sus gestos. Cómo parpadeaba exageradamente cuando quería dar más dramatismo, con sus negras pestañas aleteando sin parar. Cómo sus ojos azules miraban en todas direcciones menos a él. Como sus manos se movían de aquí para allá, arrancando briznas de hierba entre sus dedos, ahora colocándose el pelo detrás de la oreja, ahora retorciéndose nerviosamente en su regazo. Era todo un pasatiempo.

-¿No crees?. – Preguntó de repente ella. La pregunta desconcertó totalmente a Inuyasha, haciéndole perder la concentración en su escrutinio. –Eh, esto, sí, claro.

Kagome pareció complacida con la respuesta y siguió hablando. Los pensamientos de Inuyasha se desviaron de nuevo. Esta vez pensando en el esfuerzo que Kagome parecía estar haciendo para aparentar estar bien. Seguro que le estaba costando adaptarse y que echaba de menos su vida normal. Se sintió mal por un momento al pensar todas las veces que él había deseado que se cerrara el pozo y que ella se quedara siempre aquí. Ahora que eso se había cumplido, se sentía feliz de saber que ella no iba a volver a irse, pero le parecía terrible la idea de separar a una chica de su familia y su vida. Y mucho más si era por estar con él.

-¿Te arrepientes?.

-¿Eh?. – Kagome frenó en seco su atropellado parloteo ante la inesperada pregunta, y miró a Inuyasha con cara de no entender nada. -¿Qué?.

-¿ Te arrepientes…de haberte quedado aquí?. – La pregunta cayó sobre Kagome como un jarro de agua fría. Los rostros de su madre, su hermano, su abuelo y sus amigas aparecieron en su memoria como fantasmas de otro mundo. Se quedó muda. Agachó la cabeza y miró sus pies. Inuyasha sintió pánico durante un momento. Si en algún momento Kagome se arrepentía de haber escogido quedarse allí con él, no sabría qué hacer.

-Les echo de menos. – Comenzó ella. Su voz se estaba quebrando. Sus ojos empezaron a brillar. Inuyasha se sintió horriblemente mal por haber causado esa reacción.

-Kagome…

Kagome respiró hondo, se secó los ojos con las puntas de los dedos y miró a Inuyasha.

–Pero sé que no me he equivocado, yo no habría podido ser feliz de otra forma.

No había terminado la frase cuando sintió la mano de Inuyasha empujarle hacia él. Le rodeó con su brazo alrededor de los hombros a modo de abrazo. Ella se quedó muy quieta al principio y después se relajó, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de él.

Se quedaron en silencio durante un rato, mirando las estrellas de aquel cielo sin luna, tumbados sobre la húmeda y oscura hierba, mientras Kagome luchaba por contener los latidos de su corazón. Él apretaba su mano alrededor del hombro de ella, intentando transmitirle todo su afecto a falta de sentirse capaz de demostrárselo de ninguna otra forma. Se sentía terriblemente aliviado y agradecido por su respuesta. Fueron unos instantes agradables pero a la vez tensos. Inuyasha y Kagome ya habían estado así antes, pero parecía que ahora, algo fuera diferente, y era algo importante.

Kagome empezó a sentir como le vencía el sueño. Sus párpados pesados luchaban por cerrarse pero su consciencia luchaba por mantenerse despierta, a expectativas de qué ocurriría a continuación. Finalmente se quedó dormida sobre el hombro de Inuyasha.

Este, pudo sentir el cambio en el ritmo de su respiración y en como ahora su cuerpo se apoyaba como un peso muerto sobre su hombro, la observó durante unos instantes, dudando entre si despertarla o no, hasta que finalmente decidió llamarle.

-Vamos, Kagome… - dijo él. –te vas a quedar helada. Tocó suavemente la coronilla de la chica echada sobre él. Bajo su mano, el pelo de Kagome se le antojó resbaladizo, casi líquido, como hilos de alguna seda.

-sí…- Asintió Kagome a penas consciente, separó la cara del hombro de Inuyasha y se incorporó, frotándose los ojos con gesto cansado, entonces, intentó levantarse.

Sería por la combinación entre el sueño, la falta de práctica al llevar kimonos y la poca visibilidad del lugar, que se pisó el borde de la falda y perdió el equilibrio, precipitándose hacia delante. Nada por lo que preocuparse, por supuesto, ya que Inuyasha la había cogido antes de que pudiera ni si quiera abrir la boca para gritar.

Fue un instante que duró una eternidad, en el que Kagome levantó la vista hacia Inuyasha, agarrándose a las mangas de su kosode para recuperar el equilibrio e Inuyasha la miraba fijamente mientras la levantaba. Observó el rostro de Kagome, con los ojos entrecerrados por el cansancio y su cara roja por el sobresalto y la vergüenza. Escuchó la voz de su interior. Sabía que quería besarla.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta se vio a sí mismo agachando su rostro al suyo, buscando su boca.

Y la encontró. Al principio ambos se quedaron muy quietos. La cabeza de Kagome iba a reventar con tantos pensamientos acelerados, parecía que iba a sufrir un infarto en cualquier momento y la sangre de todo su cuerpo se le arremolinó en la cabeza, haciendo que perdiera la sensibilidad en el resto del cuerpo.

Al cabo de unos momentos, los labios de Inuyasha comenzaron a acariciar los suyos con cuidado. No sabía muy bien qué debía hacer. Colocó ambas manos a los lados de la cara de kagome, sujetándola con cuidado mientras comenzó a ejercer más presión con su boca.

Kagome era un manojo de emociones, no paraba de temblar bajo su tacto, podía sentir la piel caliente de los labios de Inuyasha contra los suyos helados por el viento de la noche, sus manos grandes y fuertes le acaraciaban el rostro. Eran demasiadas sensaciones y emociones a la vez, estaba petrificada, ni siquiera sabía qué hacer con sus manos.

Inuyasha sintió esto y apartó la cara de ella por un momento. Le miró a los ojos intensamente, intentando tranquilizarla

-Kagome… - Ella le sostuvo la mirada durante un momento, pero se sintió abrumada por la intensidad de sus ojos y giró el rostro rápidamente, avergonzada.

Inuyasha giró el rostro de Kagome hacia él de nuevo, y apoyó su frente contra la de ella. Kagome cerró los ojos para evitar mirar a Inuyasha directamente. Él le abrazó.

–No sé qué habría hecho si no hubieras vuelto nunca…

Kagome de repente olvidó lo que acababa de ocurrir.

–Inuyasha…- sus manos se colocaron alrededor de él, acariciando su espalda, intentando consolarle ante el súbito cambio en su estado de ánimo. Tuvo la sensación de que envolvía con sus brazos a un Inuyasha cálido y vulnerable, eran contadas las veces que podía ver a Inuyasha de aquella manera. Se sentía halagada por su muestra de humildad. Cuando de nuevo fue consciente de lo que había ocurrido, un estallido de felicidad inundó su mente. Allí estaba la manifestación que ella estuvo esperando tanto tiempo y que temía que nunca llegaría.

– Kagome, yo…-

Inuyasha se sentía en la obligación de decir algo. Acababa de besarla, no podía fingir que no había ocurrido. Se sentía en la obligación de decir algo sin embargo, no sabía el qué.

Kagome se mantuvo unos instantes en silencio, esperando a que continuara hablando. Sin embargo pasaron los segundos y la tensión no hacía más que aumentar. Ella decidió ayudarle. –Tranquilo…De ahora en adelante estaré siempre contigo.

Él asintió y se separaron despacio. De todas formas no sabía qué decir, se había quedado en blanco, así que dejó a Kagome que decidiera qué hacer.

Kagome recogió la bandeja de onigiris ahora ya vacía y sonriéndole, le instó a que le siguiera hacia la casa.

Inuyasha se quedó quieto durante un momento, observándola marcharse. Llevaba puesto un kimono azul oscuro con dibujos blancos. Era un kimono simple pero él pensó que no podría estar más guapa si llevara un lujoso kimono de doce capas como las princesas.

Sin embargo, en la oscuridad de la noche, era difícil de distinguir, y más aún ahora, con sus poderes demoníacos debilitados. Cuanto más se alejaba Kagome por el camino, más se perdía el oscuro Kimono en las sombras.

Llegó un momento en el que su silueta desapareció totalmente ante sus ojos. De repente, se sintió ansioso por no poder verla. Tres años sin su presencia le habían vuelto ligeramente paranoico.

Salió de sus pensamientos y la siguió por el sendero hacia la casa. Una vez dentro, Kagome intentó dormir, tumbada en su futon. Mientras, Inuyasha se sentó como normalmente apoyado en la pared, debatiéndose internamente entre si debía decir algo o no.

Finalmente, el sueño le venció, manteniendo intacta la silenciosa atmósfera que se había generado entre ellos, como si ninguno de los dos quisiera mencionar lo ocurrido.


	3. Chapter 3

Cap. 3

Tras lo sucedido la primera noche del mes, Kagome pensó que tal vez su relación estaba empezando a evolucionar hacia alguna parte. Un beso era, al menos para ella una clara demostración de sentimientos. Sin embargo, cuando se despertó a la mañana siguiente, se encontró con que estaba sola en la cabaña. Inuyasha debió haberse marchado muy pronto, o durante la noche.

En cierto modo, el hecho de no tener que enfrentarse a él cara a cara después de lo sucedido por la noche, le aliviaba, pues no sabría muy bien cómo tratarle. Tal vez ese fue el motivo por el que Inuyasha se fue. Tal vez no quería afrontar lo que había ocurrido o se sentía demasiado violento.

El pensamiento entristeció a Kagome de nuevo. Aunque se hubieran besado, si ninguno de los dos decía o hacía nada al respecto, tal vez las cosas continuaran como siempre y ambos fingirían que nada había ocurrido, con lo que, de nuevo, estarían estancados. Pero ella tampoco sabía qué hacer muy bien al respecto. Sin estar segura de los sentimientos de él y sin valor a hacer un movimiento, lo único que podía hacer era continuar como si nada y esperar.

Cuando Kagome se vistió con su traje de sacerdotisa y se encaminó hacia el pueblo para su tarea diaria, no podía evitar buscar por todas partes la figura de Inuyasha, nerviosamente, aunque en el fondo no sabía si sería mejor encontrarle o no.

El día pasó tranquilo, y por suerte o por desgracia, no hubo rastro de Inuyasha hasta esa tarde, cuando volvió como todos los días, a buscar a Kagome tras terminar su trabajo con Miroku. No hizo ningún comentario al respecto, ni siquiera parecía haber pensado en el tema durante todo el día. Esto desilusionó un poco a Kagome. Pero a su vez, tampoco estaba serio ni distante, seguía siendo él mismo, con su humor corriente. Irritado, maleducado, pero amable al mismo tiempo.

Esa tarde fueron a cenar a casa de Miroku y Sango todos juntos. Hicieron una pequeña fiesta donde invitaron a la anciana Kaede, y comieron y bebieron hasta quedar saciados. Ni siquiera bajo el efecto del sake, Inuyasha pareció recordar nada en absoluto. Se dedicó toda la noche a discutir con Miroku y a pelearse con Shippou, lo cual a Kagome le tranquilizó bastante, pues significaba que se encontraba perfectamente bien.

Esto le alivió. Tal vez las cosas no hubieran cambiado, pero por lo menos no habían empeorado. Kagome decidió que era mejor no mencionar nada y simplemente dejar que las cosas transcurrieran su curso normal.

Pasaron varias semanas en total normalidad, Kagome e Inuyasha eran amigos, como siempre lo habían sido. Incluso parecía que ya Kagome había empezado a olvidarse del asunto del beso, aunque en su interior deseaba que no todo se viera reducido a una excepción, se había obligado a no pensar en ello, tras observar la indiferencia del hanyou.

Una mañana en la que Miroku no tenía ningún exorcismo pendiente, Kagome le pidió a Inuyasha que le acompañara al bosque a recoger las cortezas de unos árboles. Inuyasha aceptó obedientemente y la siguió en silencio, mientras ambos se alejaban poco a poco del pueblo. Comenzaron a aparecer árboles a su alrededor, pero Kagome ignoraba cada uno de ellos hasta que llegó a uno que parecía ser el que estaba buscando.

-Ah, aquí está.- Acarició la madera del tronco con la palma de la mano, y seguidamente sacó de su cesta, una pequeña hoz, con la que empezó a cortar finas capas de corteza. Despojaba al árbol de su piel, con el mismo cuidado de quien le corta el pelo a un recién nacido. Inuyasha observaba embelesado la delicadeza con la que se movían las manos de Kagome sobre el tronco, pero al cabo de un tiempo, comenzó a sentirse irritado por la lentitud con la que se movía.

-¡Kagome!, ¡por Dios!, ¡date prisa!. Inuyasha sintió que había esperado ya mucho y su impaciencia estalló con tan poca delicadeza como era costumbre en él.

-Espera, Inuyasha, necesito más cantidad, si cojo tan poca no podré llenar ni siquiera una olla de extracto. – Siguió recortando finas capas de madera con la hoz. Inuyasha le observaba mientras estaba cada vez más seguro de que estaba haciéndolo a propósito para desesperarle.

Finalmente, alcanzó el límite de su paciencia, y con un gesto iracundo, extrajo a tessaiga de su vaina.

-¡Inuyasha! ¿Se puede saber qué…?.- Pero no tuvo ocasión de quejarse, pues medio segundo después, un estallido de luz le cegó y lo siguiente que vio fue el cadáver del pobre árbol, derrotado sobre el suelo del bosque, con un corte transversal que lo atravesaba completamente.

Kagome observaba atónita mientras Inuyasha volvía a envainar su espada, se acercó tranquilamente al grueso tronco y lo cogió con un solo brazo, colocándoselo sobre el hombro.

-Con esto tendrás suficiente. Vámonos. – Y se encaminó de vuelta al sendero hacia el pueblo.

No pudo dar ni dos pasos, pues en apenas un instante, oyó el furioso grito de Kagome y sintió la fuerza de las perlas psíquicas alrededor de su cuello estamparle contra el suelo, dejándole inmóvil.

-¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo, estúpida? ¡Estoy ayudándote!

-¡Inuyasha! ¡No puedes cortar un árbol entero para hacer extracto de corteza! ¡Es como matar una oveja para quitarle la lana!

-Keh, ¿qué clase de estupidez es esa?, ¡Un árbol no puede sentir dolor! ¡No le va a importar que lo cortemos!

-Inuyasha…- La voz de Kagome se estaba empezando a llenar de furia, cuanto más hablaba el hanyou, más ganas tenía de matarlo. Inuyasha tragó saliva al notar el cambio en el tono de su voz, y sus orejas se aplastaron totalmente hacia su cabeza, en muestra de miedo, mientras esperaba no recibir ningún otro osuwari.

- ¿Y qué pasaría si alguien cortara ese árbol?, ¿eh? ¿Cómo te sentirías entonces?. Gritó ella, sintiendo su paciencia agotándose.

Inuyasha miró el rostro dolido de Kagome, sin conseguir comprender por qué se enfadaba tanto. Su mirada se deslizó por todo su brazo, hasta llegar a la punta del dedo que ahora señalaba en dirección a un descomunal árbol en el centro de un claro en el bosque.

El Goshimboku. Inuyasha se quedó mudo. ¿Qué pasaría si alguien cortara el Goshimboku? Nunca se lo había planteado, pero la idea de que alguien destrozara el milenario árbol, al que la vida de Kagome, Kikyou y la suya habían estado tan ligadas, se le antojaba cuanto menos, desagradable.

-Desde que comencé mi entrenamiento como sacerdotisa, se me inculcó el respeto por la naturaleza y todos los seres vivos.- Comenzó a sermonearle ella, con los brazos colocados en jarras alrededor de su cintura, con aire ceremonial.

-Tal vez para ti este árbol no signifique nada, pero merece ser cuidado y respetado tanto como el Goshimboku lo merece.- Inuyasha la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, y sintió un agudo dolor en su orgullo al darse cuenta de que Kagome había dado en el clavo.

- Mira…- Kagome trazó con sus dedos unas marcas casi borradas en el tronco del ya muerto árbol. Parecían grabados de letras, seguramente el nombre de alguien. Para alguien, ese árbol podía ser tan importante como el Goshimboku lo era para ellos dos.

-Keh, como si me importara lo que le pasara a ese árbol.- Su orgullo le impedía reconocer que podía sentir algún tipo de afecto hacia un ser inerte.

Kagome sintió algo romperse dentro de ella. Ella recordaba cómo el corazón se le encogía al pasar por delante del árbol sagrado, al levantarse cada día durante los tres años que estuvieron separados.

-¿Es posible…que durante todo el tiempo que estuvimos separados, ver el Goshimboku no te transmitía absolutamente nada?.- Inuyasha pudo notar en la voz de Kagome el temblor característico de la decepción.

Él la miró con dolor, arrepentido por su brusquedad. El enfado parecía haber desaparecido por completo de su rostro, ahora mismo le miraba con tristeza y esperando una respuesta.

-Kagome…- Él no sabía por donde empezar. Las disculpas no eran su punto fuerte.

-No hace falta que digas nada. – Contestó ella de forma cortante. Terminó de recoger algunas cortezas más, en silencio, dándole la espalda, arrodillada frente al árbol.

Inuyasha observaba su espalda, con su pelo negro cayendo sobre el kimono blanco, como tinta sobre papel. Intentaba pensar rápidamente en qué decir.

Kagome terminó su tarea y se giró hacia el camino, esperando a que el hanyou la siguiera o que por lo menos dijera algo. Pero no sería ella la que se girara. Ahora él tendría que tragarse su estúpido orgullo y pedir disculpas.

-Espera.

Inuyasha agarró su mano sin saber muy bien qué hacer, pero no quería que ella se fuera, habiéndole dejado con la sensación de ser una persona horrible. Kagome no se giró, solo se detuvo y se mantuvo en silencio esperando oír lo que tenía que decirle.

Inuyasha tembló bajo el tacto de la mano nívea de Kagome. La miró fijamente.

Entre sus grandes manos con garras, la mano de Kagome parecía más la de una víctima que la de alguien que pudiera llegar a ser una compañera. Sin embargo ella nunca se había alejado de él. De repente, el recuerdo de lo que sucedió entre los dos la primera noche del mes volvió a su mente. Tras aquello, había intentado por todos los medios no volver a pensar en ello.

Aquella vez se dejó llevar por los deseos de su lado humano y besó a Kagome sin pensar realmente en qué significaría o en las consecuencias que eso traería. Cuando recuperó su sangre demoníaca, empezó a sentirse mal por no saber de qué forma tratar a Kagome ahora, así que simplemente decidió ignorar el tema como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Ahora que estaban los dos solos en el claro del bosque y él sujetaba su mano, comenzaba a nacer en él de nuevo una sensación de necesidad que había intentado acallar durante mucho tiempo.

Kagome pudo sentir el cambio que se produjo en el ambiente. En otra ocasión, ella se habría ido furiosa, y al cabo del día habrían vuelto a reconciliarse, pero aquella vez era distinto. De una pelea, habían pasado a estar simplemente cogidos de la mano en silencio.

Ella se había relajado, dejando su brazo inerte y dejando de oponer resistencia a la petición del hanyou de que se quedara, pero seguía manteniendo su cara apartada de él, tal vez por miedo a que el momento se rompiera. Estaba claro que Inuyasha y ella no estaban acostumbrados a tratarse así el uno al otro, pero la necesidad que crecía en ambos no podía seguir siendo ignorada mucho más.

Inuyasha entonces hizo un movimiento tentativo con el pulgar, acariciando la palma de su mano. Simplemente se rindió a su deseo. Eso fue todo lo que Kagome necesitó para confirmar que, efectivamente, estaban de nuevo en una situación "de esas".

Notó cómo la sangre comenzaba a subirle a la cara, pero aún así se giró a mirarle. Inuyasha le miraba con el semblante serio, pero no enfadado, en lugar de eso, se podía leer el arrepentimiento en sus ojos. Estaba diciendo "lo siento" y "no te vayas"…y también algo más que no podía definir con certeza.

Su fuerte mano agarraba la suya con cuidado, mientras su pulgar, que antes le acariciaba, ahora estaba quieto. Estaban allí, en silencio mirándose incómodamente, pero ninguno de los dos quería soltarse. Kagome ya había aceptado las disculpas silenciosas que Inuyasha le profería con su lenguaje corporal y sin embargo allí estaba, cogiéndole la mano y mirándola fijamente.

Inuyasha observó a Kagome mirándole. No se apartaba, no hablaba, no soltaba su mano. Ella parecía estar esperando a que él se moviera. En su interior se debatía como siempre entre lo que deseaba y lo que él creía que debía hacer. Cuanto más tiempo sostenía la mano de Kagome en la suya más necesidad sentía de acercarse más a ella. Algo le decía que ella no se apartaría.

De repente, como la noche sin luna de hacía dos semanas, Inuyasha sintió cómo sus deseos humanos vencían la batalla al autocontrol. Estiró de la mano que sujetaba, empujando a Kagome hacia ella, en cuanto notó su cuerpo chocar contra el suyo, le rodeó con ambos brazos, aprisionándola contra él. Kagome casi soltó un grito de sorpresa cuando notó el duro pecho del hanyou contra su mejilla, podía oír su corazón.

Se quedó quieta un instante, como cada vez que él le sorprendía con algo como aquello. Acto seguido le devolvió el abrazo, sintiendo que la cabeza le daba vueltas.

Inuyasha apoyó su cara contra la mejilla de Kagome, y se quedó así un momento antes de girar la cara y hundir su nariz detrás de su oreja, inhalando profundamente. Kagome pudo sentir que Inuyasha le estaba oliendo, y se sintió extrañada, ya que no era una costumbre entre las parejas humanas andar oliéndose la una a la otra, pero respetó que Inuyasha tenía otras costumbres y otros instintos, y simplemente le dejó hacer.

Inuyasha se conocía de memoria el olor de Kagome. En una batalla con un millón de soldados, él podría distinguir el suyo entre todos los demás. Y podría decir a qué distancia se encontraba en más de un kilómetro a la redonda. Su olor le intoxicaba, inundaba todo su ser desde la punta de sus orejas hasta el último centímetro de sus pies. En el olor de ella estaba fuertemente marcado también el de sus amigos, Sango, Miroku y Shippou, pero el suyo, el de él, era el que más mezclado estaba con el olor natural de Kagome, y eso era algo que le llenaba de orgullo.

Inuyasha le hacía cosquillas en el cuello olfateándole, pero era una sensación que le agradaba. Notar su nariz acariciándole suavemente tras la oreja, mientras sus manos subían por su espalda. Que Inuyasha la tratara de una forma tan íntima era algo que le parecía casi irreal, pero creía que podía llegar a acostumbrarse.

Su respiración empezó a acelerarse, Inuyasha notó esto y lo interpretó como una petición. Estaba volviendo a hacerlo. Exactamente lo que le apetecía, lo que sentía que deseaba.

Fue girando la cabeza, acariciando con su nariz la mejilla de Kagome, hasta que sus labios estaban enfrentados.

A estas alturas Kagome sentía que le iban a fallar las piernas en cualquier momento, tenía los ojos cerrados fuertemente y respiraba aceleradamente por la nariz y boca, sin atreverse a mover un músculo.

Inuyasha entonces, hizo que sus bocas se encontraran. El encuentro fue mucho menos delicado que aquella otra vez, posiblemente a causa de que la sangre demoníaca había vuelto a su cuerpo. Presionó sus labios contra los de ella, sin ser demasiado brusco, pero dejándose llevar por su necesidad lo suficiente para que Kagome se sintiera abrumada y le flaqueran las rodillas.

El problema de que te den algo que llevas esperando y deseando lo que te parece una eternidad, es que cuando por fin lo consigues, las sensaciones te abruman tanto que entras en un estado en el que no distingues si lo que está ocurriendo es real o no.

Inuyasha la rodeó con un brazo por la espalda, sujetándola para evitar que se cayera, mientras su otra mano trepaba por su brazo, acarició su cuello y finalmente se colocó en su nuca, para seguir besándola. Kagome intentaba responderle tímidamente pero era él el que llevaba la voz cantante. Inuyasha siguió moviendo sus labios sobre los de ella cada vez más insistentemente, reclamando más. Cogió a Kagome y la apoyó contra el árbol que había tras ella, ahora sus dos manos rodeaban su cara. Kagome entonces, sintiéndose mal porque solo él se movía, hizo algo que hizo que Inuyasha perdiera la compostura: rozó sus labios con su lengua.

En cuanto Inuyasha sintió la caliente lengua de Kagome tocar su piel, un gruñido gutural salió de su garganta y sintió como sus instintos animales se hacían poder de su cuerpo. Agarró las manos de Kagome y continuó reclamando su boca de una forma egoísta y posesiva, invadiéndola con su lengua. Kagome estaba aplastada contra el árbol por el peso y la presión que Inuyasha ejercía contra ella. Pero la sensación de ser besada por él, aunque fuera de una forma tan abusiva, era algo que no quería que parara por nada en absoluto.

No pasó mucho hasta que Inuyasha se separó de ella, jadeando pesadamente, apoyando su frente en la de ella. Inuyasha estaba sintiendo cosas en su interior que llamaban a que continuase, pero sin saber cómo, pudo parar. Kagome le observó. Con la boca entreabierta, los labios hinchados, la cara roja y con los ojos entrecerrados, mirándola fijamente. Era la primera vez que le veía así, y pensar que era ella la causante le llenaba de una sensación que no sabría definir. Kagome entonces le besó ligeramente en el labio inferior.

Inuyasha pudo sentir la ternura que transmitía aquel pequeño contacto, y fue como si sus salvajes instintos se tranquilizaran, su respiración recuperó la normalidad y miró a Kagome fijamente. Tras unos segundos en los que Kagome se agarraba al árbol para no caerse mientras mantenía una expresión perpleja en su rostro, él se separó de ella.

Se alejó caminando junto al árbol derribado y recogió la cesta de Kagome, devolviéndole su contenido, que estaba esparcido por el suelo. Con toda la tranquilidad que pudo aparentar, extendió la cesta hacia ella, ofreciéndosela.

-Lo siento por lo de ese estúpido árbol. – Dijo finalmente mirando a otra parte.

Kagome se quedó perpleja por la forma en la que Inuyasha había retomado la conversación anterior como si nada. Tras unos instantes vacilando qué decir o qué hacer, sonrió.

–Tranquilo…podemos aprovecharlo haciendo leña o algo. Cógelo. –

Inuyasha asintió y sin apenas esfuerzo, cortó la copa del árbol con tessaiga, y transportó el tronco sobre su hombro, todo el camino hacia el pueblo, acompañado de Kagome, quien seguía sin comprender el significado de esos paréntesis amorosos que ahora parecían estar convirtiéndose en una costumbre.


	4. Chapter 4

Cap 4

Estaba yendo cada vez a peor.

Inuyasha siempre se había sentido atraído hacia Kagome, pero nunca supo hasta qué punto hasta sus dos últimos encuentros, donde él había dado rienda suelta a sus deseos. Especialmente la última vez. Aquella vez…él se comportó como un salvaje. No mostró ni un poco de delicadeza o reparo. Simplemente había tomado lo que sentía que le apetecía tomar.

Si Kagome no le hubiera besado de esa forma tan dulce, haciéndole recuperar la compostura, tal vez la cosa hubiera acabado mal. Kagome no se había resistido cuando Inuyasha la besó de esa forma. Sin embargo, cuando apartó su cara de la de ella y le vió…con los ojos entrecerrados, las mejillas totalmente rojas, los labios hinchados y resoplando como si le costara respirar…Inuyasha sintió que la había forzado demasiado, pero ella, para no hacerle sentir rechazado, se había dejado hacer. Si la primera vez consiguió alejar de su mente los pensamientos de ese tipo, desde su último encuentro eso era imposible.

Cada vez que la miraba recordaba todo con tanto realismo que le parecía estar viviendo la misma situación dos veces…se estaba convirtiendo en una obsesión. Su necesidad de ella sólo aumentaba indiscriminadamente. Sus instintos le golpeaban con más fuerza que nunca cada vez que ella se retiraba el pelo, mostrando la blanca piel de su cuello, o cuando le azotaba con una de esas caídas de pestañas, cuando pasaba delante de él, dejando tras de sí el rastro de su olor, o simplemente, oírle decir su nombre le provocaba mayor satisfacción de lo que lo había hecho nunca.

A veces se sorprendía a sí mismo estudiándola con la mirada mientras ella estaba distraída haciendo alguna otra cosa. Algo en su interior reclamaba a Kagome para sí, y pedía que fuera lo más rápido posible. No se explicaba cómo podía haber vivido tanto tiempo a su lado sin sentir la necesidad tan brutal que sentía ahora. Cuando sus manos se rozaban por algún motivo, los vellos de todo su cuerpo se erizaban y de su garganta tenía que contener un gemido frustrado.

Sin embargo, sentía que no podía pensar con claridad en qué eran ellos dos.

Kagome podía sentir que aquella vez, algo sí había cambiado. El beso de aquella vez no había sido como el primero. Inuyasha había mostrado un entusiasmo sorprendente, e incluso ella hubo un momento que sintió ligero miedo al notar como su instinto demoníaco se desataba y ella estaba indefensa ante él. Por suerte o por desgracia, Inuyasha se había tranquilizado. Y desde el primer instante en el que pareció que había recuperado la fuerza de voluntad, parecía avergonzado de lo que había hecho. Ella intentó hablarle para mostrarle que se encontraba bien. Pero él parecía reuírle. Esto le rompió el corazón.

Ahora se sentía ansiosa porque Inuyasha le estaba esquivando, sin embargo ella estaba casi segura de que no le esquivaba porque se arrepintiera de lo que hizo. Esta vez él estaba siendo consciente de sus actos y reaccionando en consecuencia. Eso ya era un progreso. Kagome se sentía en la obligación de intentar ayudar a Inuyasha a no sentirse violento cerca de ella.

Una tarde roja, Kagome había tenido el día libre y paseaba por el pueblo dirigiéndose hacia un prado de margaritas que había en las afueras. El cielo era del color de la sangre, y las nubes blancas, parecían oscurecer en contraste con el intenso brillo del crepúsculo. No había ningún niño, anciano o labrador cerca, la gente solía retirarse temprano a sus casas, así que el ambiente estaba silencioso y solitario. Caminó hacia el centro del prado y se sentó, intentando aplastar cuantas menos margaritas fuera posible. Después de la bronca que le echó a Inuyasha aquella vez por derribar un árbol, quería predicar con el ejemplo.

Aquella vez…la memoria del intenso beso que ellos dos compartieron aquella tarde apareció en su memoria, haciéndole sentir melancólica. Inuyasha había seguido comportándose de forma extraña con ella después de aquel día. Muchas veces, al enfadarse con él, no conseguía comprender por qué le quería como lo hacía. Pero cuando comenzaban a acudir a su mente los recuerdos. Los viajes que habían hecho juntos. Cómo él la había protegido y tratado. Cómo se conocieron…

Saliendo del pozo traga-huesos aterrorizada tras haber sido engullida por un demonio ciempiés enorme, cayó de bruces contra el suelo y algunos hierbajos arañaron sus rodillas. Cuando levantó la vista, esperaba encontrarse de nuevo en el pequeño santuario junto a su casa, pero en lugar de eso, lo único que pudo ver era la cegadora luz del sol y verde.

Todo a su alrededor era vasto prado y árboles. Miró dentro del pozo y solo vio oscuridad. Su cabeza estaba dando vueltas, no sabía dónde se encontraba, a dónde había ido a parar su casa, por qué se había cambiado de lugar el pozo mientras ella caía dentro. Caminaba desorientada sin darse cuenta de que los árboles iban apareciendo uno tras otro, y se iba internando en el bosque.

Sus ojos se fueron acostumbrando a la luz tenue, por lo que tuvo que protegerse con la mano del rayo de luz solar que le golpeó de pleno en la cara. Los árboles habían desaparecido y en su lugar había un claro, y en el centro del claro, una enorme columna reluciente. Imponente como un templo, el aura sagrada que lo envolvía le decía que estaba en un lugar especial.

Sintió como si entrara en otra dimensión mientras sentía que algo en aquel árbol acababa de despertar algo en su interior, como si al verlo, hubiera quedado marcada para siempre, era el mismo árbol que había en su casa, pero a la vez, no era el mismo en absoluto.

No fue hasta que pudo despertar de su embelesamiento, que percibió la figura de un chico joven, vestido de rojo, sujeto al árbol con una flecha clavada en el pecho.

La corteza del árbol y las raíces se habían envuelto a su alrededor, haciéndole parecer una figura decorando el tronco. Le rodeaba un aura de leyenda. Su extraño traje de color rojo como la sangre le aportaba un aspecto de guerrero, su piel bronceada brillaba con el sol y su cabello de color plateado le llegaba hasta pasada la cintura.

¿Cabello plaetado? ¿Se trataba de un anciano? Entonces Kagome fijó sus ojos en su rostro por primera vez. Tenía la frescura de un hombre joven, de aspecto intrépido, con cejas pobladas, pómulos angulosos y mandíbula fuerte. Entre sus labios entreabiertos se podía observar unos caninos de un tamaño no humano.

Kagome trepó por las raíces del imponente árbol para acercarse mejor a su rostro, supo que era más alto que ella cuando notó que a penas le llegaba a la clavícula. Mechones de pelo plateado cubrían su frente, y en lo alto de su cabeza habían dos orejas similares a las de un perro o un gato, estaba claro que no era humano. Tardó unos instantes en aceptar que le parecía hermoso. Kagome pensó que era un chico con una belleza fuerte, no era como esos chicos de las revistas de su época, pero no le hacía falta.

Y en el momento en el que sus párpados se abrieron y ese par de orbes de oro se clavaron en ella, supo que no iba a poder librarse del hechizo de sus ojos jamás.

Después de su primer encuentro, Kagome descubrió que era más fácil tratar con él mientras estaba clavado en el árbol. Su carácter rudo y maleducado hacía tan difícil la convivencia que se le empezó a olvidar la fascinación que había sentido por él en un primer momento.

Pero cuando con el paso del tiempo, Inuyasha empezó a abrir su corazón y a comportarse de una forma más cuidadosa con ella, Kagome empezó a apreciar la auténtica naturaleza de su espíritu. Generoso, sacrificado y protector, aunque también reservado y orgulloso. Cuanto más tiempo pasaban juntos, mayor era la atracción que ella sentía por él. Le encantaba que él la llevara en su espalda cuando peleaban o viajaban, le encantaba que él la protegiera y a ella le encantaba protegerle a él. Empezó a sentirse atraída hacia su naturaleza animal, salvaje e indómita mezclada con su faceta humana, cuidadosa y amable.

Comenzó a disfrutar demasiado cada vez que tenía que curarle alguna herida, a pesar de que Inuyasha insistía en que no necesitaba tratamientos para débiles humanos. Comenzó a disfrutar demasiado de apoyarse en su espalda y comenzó a acostumbrarse demasiado a que sus garras le arañaran de vez en cuando, al tocarla. Ella disfrutaba de su compañía y al observar que día tras día, estaba consiguiendo que Inuyasha se abriera a ella.

Todavía recuerda el día que por fin se dio cuenta de lo que sentía. Ahora mismo no quería volver a pensarlo por miedo a los fantasmas del pasado.

Tan absorta se quedó Kagome en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo observada en silencio por Inuyasha, quien había ido tras ella, al oler su aroma sin que pudiera percibir ninguno más a su alrededor. Le preocupaba que se quedara sola al atardecer.

A los ojos de Inuyasha, el paisaje se mostraba idílico.

El cielo rojo de la tarde al fondo, teñía el prado frente a él con pinceladas de luz. El prado de margaritas, blancas y delicadas eran mecidas cuidadosamente por la brisa que soplaba entre las colinas, un océano de pétalos blancos y hojas verdes se extendía ante sus ojos.

Y en el centro, Kagome.

El blanco de los pétalos palidecía contra su piel. Tenía el rostro ligeramente agachado, observando las flores frente a ella con gesto sereno, aunque Inuyasha no lograba comprender qué podría estar buscando en ellas que no pudiera ver ya en su reflejo.

Su cabello negro, flotaba a su alrededor, acariciando su rostro y envolviéndola de tanto en tanto.

Inuyasha sintió miedo de abrir la boca y estropear la imagen que tenía ante él.

Esta chica…¿Qué le había hecho?

La pregunta que siempre se había hecho resonaba una y otra vez en su cabeza. Tras Kikyou, él se obligó a acallar tal pensamiento. Pero ahora Kikyou no estaba. En su lugar, Kagome estaba frente a él. Y él seguía sin querer escuchar la voz de su cabeza.

Tenía miedo de la respuesta.

La pregunta resonaba cada vez más y más fuerte, hasta que creyó que la propia Kagome podría oírla. Llegó un momento en el que le resultó imposible seguir ignorándola.

"Inuyasha, tú…"

Inuyasha esperaba tembloroso a que la voz formulara la pregunta que él mismo no se atrevía a formular. Una pregunta que resonaba siempre en el fondo de su mente, pero se había dedicado a ignorar todo este tiempo. Ahora era ridículo seguir haciéndolo.

"¿La amas?"sentenció por fin.

En ese mismo instante, Kagome se percató de la presencia del hanyou y se giró a mirarle. La fuerza con la que la mirada de Kagome golpeó a Inuyasha fue devastadora.

El viento se giró hacia él, atrayendo consigo su olor, tan penetrante que creyó que iba a perder el sentido.

Los ojos azules de Kagome se clavaron en él, e Inuyasha estuvo totalmente seguro de haber visto esos ojos en sus sueños.

Lo primero que vio al despertar de los cincuenta años de letargo, fueron los ojos de Kagome. Ella le liberó de su prisión en el árbol, le liberó de la carga de su corazón, y estaba frente a él sentada, observándole, aceptándole y amándole, y él no había sido capaz de responder a esa pregunta hasta ahora.

"Siempre lo hice".

Fue la respuesta más humilde que Inuyasha pudo darle a la voz de su interior.

Sintió que algo dentro de él se liberaba por fin. La autoconfesión llegó como un destello de luz que iluminaba una habitación oscura, o un soplo de aire que levantaba el polvo acumulado durante años dentro de él.

No dedicó más tiempo a sus pensamientos y se acercó a sentarse junto a ella.

Estar con Kagome era su hogar, y así debía ser siempre.


	5. Chapter 5

Cap 5

Los días transcurrieron tranquilos durante un par de semanas. Inuyasha y Kagome pasaban mucho tiempo juntos ahora. Él volvía corriendo de su tarea con Miroku a buscar a Kagome como siempre, pero en ocasiones iban juntos a pasar el resto del día en algún sitio.

Inuyasha creyó que debería intentar mostrar sus recientemente admitidos sentimientos a Kagome. Sin embargo, descubrió una faceta de sí mismo que no conocía (aunque para todos los demás había sido más que evidente desde el principio). Una faceta que le impedía transmitirle sus emociones directamente.

Una vez la llevó con él a dar un paseo, con la esperanza de poder hacer o decir algo, pero en lugar de eso, acabaron dando vueltas en silencio alrededor de un lago. Inuyasha se sentía furioso consigo mismo por no poder parecerse a su amigo Miroku en ese aspecto. El pervertido monje no tenía ningún reparo en acercársele a cualquier chica, tomarle de las manos y expresarle su deseo de tener hijos con ella. O al menos así solía ser antes de casarse con Sango.

Él sin embargo, había tardado años en admitir sus sentimientos hacia Kagome, y aunque ya se habían besado en dos ocasiones, ahora se sentía incapaz de hacer nada más.

Sólo podía intentar ser amable con ella. Muchas veces volvía con regalos para ella, como fruta, hojas de té, o en una ocasión incluso trajo un puñado de flores arrugadas y en el bolsillo de su hakama.

Kagome no sabía muy bien cómo interpretar estas "ofrendas". Si ciertamente, eran un detalle muy bonito por parte de él, Inuyasha no había vuelto a mostrar intenciones románticas de ningún tipo con ella.

Cuando recibió las flores arrugadas no pudo evitar reírse, causando que Inuyasha se enfadara con ella, avergonzado, gritando que no debería haberse molestado en traer nada. Kagome fue hacia él y le dio un abrazo, calmando de inmediato al furioso hanyou.

Así habían sido las cosas. En ocasiones Inuyasha se había quedado dormido en el regazo de ella, o le había tomado la mano en silencio mientras estaban sentados en torno al fuego de noche.

Sango, Miroku y los demás se habían ido percatando de cómo Inuyasha parecía no seguir escondiendo sus sentimientos hacia ella y sonreían enternecidos. Sin embargo, aunque estas muestras de afecto eran cada vez más frecuentes, ni Inuyasha ni Kagome parecían decir una palabra al respecto.

Kagome sentía que Inuyasha estaba comenzando a tratarla como a una pareja, y eso le hacía muy feliz. Ella sentía que simplemente con eso debería ser suficiente, y pensó que si tenía un poco más de paciencia, todo seguiría su curso de forma natural, sin que ella tuviera que presionarle ni decirle nada. Creyó que dejarle actuar a su manera era lo mejor.

Sin embargo, Inuyasha se sentía ansioso. Furioso consigo mismo cada día que pasaba sin haberle dicho a Kagome lo que sentía. Le parecía que sus señales eran lentas o no estaban siendo bien recibidas por ella, ya que Kagome no parecía hacer nada al respecto.

A los ojos de sus amigos, era un malentendido de lo más encantador.

Una tarde, Kagome terminó su trabajo en el templo, como todos los días. Pero para su sorpresa, no había por ninguna parte rastro de Inuyasha. No había ido a buscarla.

Pensó que tal vez se había retrasado en su trabajo con Miroku y se sentó a esperarle cerca del huerto donde ella solía estar con Jinenji, recolectando plantas medicinales.

El sol se ocultaba cada vez más detrás de las montañas. El cielo pasó de azul a anaranjado y finalmente empezó a tornarse rojo. Kagome no podía explicarse a qué se debía el retraso de Inuyasha y comenzó a notar la preocupación creciendo dentro de ella.

Cuando por fin se quedó convencida de que no iba a aparecer, se dirigió a casa de Sango, esperando que ella se encontrara en la misma situación que ella, esperando y sin saber nada.

Cuando llegó a la puerta de la casa donde vivían, las pequeñas gemelas salieron a recibirle.

-Kaa-san no está. -La pequeña le miraba con el rostro preocupado.

-¿Os ha dicho dónde iba?. –Kagome se agachó hasta que sus ojos estuvieron a la misma altura.

Su gemela empujó a su hermana y colocándos en el centro, respondió orgullosamente.

-¡Yo lo sé!, Kaa-san dijo que iba a hablar con Kaede-baba para buscar a Otou-san. –Las sospechas de Kagome eran ciertas, Miroku tampoco había vuelto. Eso le hacía preocuparse todavía más. Si Inuyasha se hubiera ido en solitario, ella podría pensar que había ido a buscar algo, o a cazar algo de comida para la cena o cualquier cosa. Si Miroku tampoco había vuelto, sólo podía significar que algo había ido mal en el trabajo. No es que después de haber derrotado a cientos de demonios y haber vencido a Naraku, Kagome pudiera pensar que algo les podía ocurrir. Pero si no regresaban a casa por la noche, lo único que podía hacer era preocuparse.

-Muchas gracias, cielo. –Kagome besó la cabeza de las niñas y se giró en camino al templo, a buscar a la anciana Kaede y a su amiga. No pasó mucho rato hasta que se topó de frente con Sango, quien llevaba puesto su traje de taiyija y portaba el enorme hiraikotsu en su espalda. Kirara iba con ella, en su forma de youkai león. Parecía inquieta y caminaba apresurada.

-¡Sango!. –Kagome la llamó. La cazadora de demonios estaba tan preocupada en darse prisa que no se dio cuenta de que su amiga estaba ahí hasta que la oyó llamarla.

-¡Kagome! Iba a ir a buscarte. Escucha ni Inuyasha ni Miroku han vuelto y…-comenzó ella nerviosa, le temblaban las manos.

-Ya me he dado cuenta, fui a tu casa a buscarte pero las niñas me dijeron que habías ido a hablar con la anciana Kaede. Sango, ¿qué ocurre?. –Kagome preguntó temerosa de la respuesta.

-No lo sé, no tengo ni idea. Ese es el problema. Se fueron esta mañana cuando aún era de noche y no han vuelto. Kaede no sabe nada, solo nos ha dicho que se fueron a un pueblo que está hacia el norte, pero ni siquiera sabe exactamente cuál. –Sango empezó a irritarse más y más según hablaba.

-Voy a ir a buscarles. –Dijo al fin. –Tú puedes quedarte con las niñas aquí y-

-¿Cómo? De ninguna manera. No es solo Miroku el que ha desaparecido, Inuyasha tampoco ha vuelto, ¿recuerdas?. Además, no voy a dejar que te vayas sola. La anciana Kaede cuidará de las niñas, no hay ningún problema.

Sango pensó en decir algo para persuadirla de que se quedara. Pero viendo el gesto decidido en el rostro de Kagome, supo que cualquier cosa que dijera sería un intento en vano. Además, pensó que su presencia podría ser útil en caso de que tuvieran que pelear.

Kagome recogió un carcaj con flechas y un arco que tenía siempre en su casa y sin más tardanza, subió a lomos de Kirara y se fue con Sango, en dirección al norte.

No debieron pasar más de quince minutos hasta que Kirara percibió en el aire el olor de Miroku, y aumentó la velocidad en esa dirección.

El viaje duró unas dos horas. Pero ellos contaban con la velocidad de Kirara. Miroku e Inuyasha debieron tardar unas cuatro en llegar al pueblo donde finalmente aterrizaron.

Era de noche cuando llegaron. Las calles estaban desiertas y tan solo algunas luces provenientes del interior de las casas iluminaban los caminos. El silencio era sepulcral, lo que hizo a Kagome y a Sango ponerse aún más tensas.

Entonces pudieron ver a un niño correr por la calle, hacia ellas. Cuando vio a Kirara, que todavía mantenía su forma de león de dos colas, su cara se transformó en un gesto de terror. Probablemente creyera que se trataba de un youkai que venía a atacar la aldea.

-No te asustes. –Comenzó Kagome, al ver que el niño se estaba asustando y parecía dispuesto a ponerse a gritar socorro en cualquier momento. –Kirara no te hará ningún daño, está domesticada, ¿ves?. –Para demostrarlo, acarició el lomo del animal, el cual comenzó a ronronear como si de un gato se tratara.

El rostro del niño se relajó, pero aún así parecía a la defensiva.

-¿Q-Qué hacéis aquí? ¿Qué buscáis? ¡En este pueblo no hay sitio para extranjeros como vosotros!

-¿Han venido esta mañana al pueblo un monje y un hanyou con él?. –Sango preguntó con tono serio, ignorando la falta de cortesía del niño.

El pequeño pareció dudar por un instante de si contestar o no, Kagome intervino.

-Por favor, estamos buscándolos. No han vuelto a casa. –Intentó mostrarse razonable con él.

-¿Y qué pasa si han venido, eh? ¡Ya se fueron! ¡Así que dejad de molestar y…!. –No pudo terminar la frase. Un anciano de aspecto amable apareció detrás de él y le golpeó en la cabeza con un bastón.

-¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?. –exclamó furioso el muchacho, a la vez que rojo por la humillación.

-Tarô, haz el favor de no ser un mentiroso y tratar con amabilidad a estas personas.

¿Un mentiroso?¿A qué se refería? ¿A que Inyuasha y Miroku no habían estado allí? ¿o a que sí habían ido pero no se habían marchado? Sango y Kagome tenían el corazón en un puño.

El niño, se marchó corriendo de allí, frotándose la cabeza con las manos.

-Perdonadle. Es así con todo el mundo porque este pueblo ha sido atacado recientemente por muchos youkai, ¿sabeis?. En uno de los ataques murió su hermana pequeña. No ha vuelto a ser el mismo desde entonces, además, ahora no se fia de nadie que se acerque al pueblo. –El anciano continuó hablando. –Después de meses de ataques casi todos los días, descubrimos que se trataba de un poderoso oni, que estaba poseyendo la casa del tono de esta aldea, y que atraía a los demás youkais hacia aquí, para que nos atacaran.

-Eso es terrible. –Añadió Kagome.

El anciano le sonrió con benevolencia. –Sí, sí que lo es…

-Pero eso fue hasta que esta mañana un joven monje acompañado de lo que parecía ser un youkai llegaron aquí. –El rostro de Kagome y el de Sango se iluminaron de repente. –El joven monje tuvo algunos problemas para exorcizar la casa, ya que se trataba de un Oni muy poderoso, y cuando finalmente logró hacerle salir de su escondite, resultó tener una fuerza descomunal. El hanyou y el joven monje lucharon muy duramente durante horas…ambos recibieron heridas terribles…-Toda la alegría de sus rostros se esfumaron en un instante, si sus heridas eran demasiado graves podría ser fatal.

-¿Son conocidos vuestros?. –preguntó el anciano con curiosidad.

-Sí.-dijo Sango, visiblemente emocionada. –Son nuestros maridos. –Kagome se giró a mirarle con cara de no poder creer lo que su amiga acababa de decir, increíblemente ruborizada.

El anciano no pareció darse cuenta de esto, así que simplemente dijo con naturalidad.

-Oh, ya veo. Que par de hombres tan afortunados…acompáñenme, les guiaré hasta casa del tono, ahora mismo se encuentran recuperándose de sus heridas allí.

Kagome y Sango asintieron y siguieron al hombre entre las estrechas callejuelas del pueblo. Llegaron hasta la ladera de una montaña donde comenzaban unas escaleras que parecían no tener fin. Subieron las escaleras, hasta que llegaron a las puertas del castillo, que era de un tamaño totalmente desproporcionado en comparación con el pueblo que regía.

Pasaron varios patios y jardines hasta por fin llegar a la primera puerta, al entrar unos sirvientes les recibieron, tomándoles los zapatos. Les ofrecieron algo de comer, pero Kagome y Sango rechazaron la oferta cortésmente, y expresaron su impaciencia por poder ver a las dos personas que se encontraban descansando en esa casa.

Los sirvientes les guiaron a través de las habitaciones y pasillos que parecían alargarse cada vez más.

Finalmente llegaron a una habitación donde se podía ver una cama y un biombo tras ella.

En la cama se encontraba postrado Miroku, intentando levantarse y discutiendo con una de las criadas, que intentaba mantenerle en la cama.

-Houshi-sama, por favor. Su pierna se encuentra en un estado grave, no puede levantarse todavía ni mucho menos embarcarse en un viaje. ¡podría perder la pierna!

-¡Déjeme en paz! Le digo que me encuentro perfectamente. ¡Tengo que volver a avisar a mi mujer y a mis hijos! ¡Están muy preocupados sin tener noticias mías!. –Miroku llevaba un kimono blanco de algodón en lugar de sus ropas de monje.

Tenía varios arañazos y cortes en los brazos y cara, y su pierna estaba totalmente entablillada y vendada desde la rodilla hasta casi llegar a la ingle. Las vendas estaban llenas de sangre y habían muchas más vendas manchadas en una cubeta, junto a la cama.

-¡Miroku!. –Sango gritó su nombre en una mezcla de felicidad y alivio cuando por fin vio al joven monje a salvo, y relativamente sano.

-¡Sango!. –El rostro de Miroku cambió de un gesto de enfado a uno de felicidad plena. Cuando Sango se arrojó sobre él, él le rodeó, apretándola fuertemente contra él con sus brazos. Permanecieron un rato en silencio hasta que comenzaron las preguntas.

Kagome escudriñaba la habitación con la mirada en busca de Inuyasha. Esperaba que se encontrara apoyado en una pared como siempre era costumbre en él. Observando a Miroku y diciéndole que no se quejara tanto. Pero no veía nada. La ansiedad comenzó a crecer dentro de ella, y miró a Sango y a Miroku, que estaban abrazándose y besándose mientras Sango le decía lo mucho que le había preocupado. Kagome se acercó a ellos dos, y sin el menor remordimiento por romper una escena tan entrañable, preguntó con voz rota.

-Miroku…¿Dónde está Inuyasha?. –El monje cambió totalmente la expresión de su rostro y pasó a mirarle con una mucho más seria. –Kagome…yo…lo siento. –Kagome no temía por la vida de Inuyasha, después de las terribles batallas que habían librado, no importaba lo fuerte que fuera el Oni que había poseído aquel castillo, no habría podido acabar con la vida de Inuyasha.

Sin embargo, el tono en la voz de Miroku y su expresión, hizo que la confianza que ella tenía en la fuerza del hanyou se quebrara.

-Él quiso protegerme y se llevó la peor parte. –Kagome notó su corazón dar un vuelco. –Está detrás del biombo. –De repente el puño que parecía estar apretándola se soltó, dejándola respirar de nuevo. Seguía con vida.

Sin embargo, la visión que obtuvo cuando miró al otro lado del biombo no fue nada agradable. Inuyasha se encontraba inconsciente, tumbado en una cama cuyas blancas sábanas se habían ensuciado con su sangre. Todo su torso estaba totalmente vendado, pero parecía que no cumplían bien su función, pues estaban totalmente rojas. Sus brazos también estaban vendados, incluídos algunos dedos de la mano derecha. Tenía una venda en la frente, y le cubría el ojo izquierdo. Tenía un aspecto realmente descorazonador. Quien no supiera de su naturaleza semi-demoníaca podía pensar que estaba muerto.

Kagome sintió como se le partía el corazón al verle en aquel estado. Corrió a sentarse junto a él y comenzó a llamarle, apoyando la cabeza de él en su regazo y apartándole el cabello de la cara suavemente con la mano.

No se podía explicar qué clase de criatura podría haberle hecho eso.

Al cabo de unos instantes, Kagome pudo percibir que sus pestañas comenzaban a temblar, y poco después abrió lentamente el ojo que le quedaba descubierto.

-Kagome... –fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir con un hilo de voz.

-Sí. Sí, Inuyasha, soy yo. He venido a buscarte. Tranquilo… -un mechón de cabello se había quedado enganchado en la comisura de los labios del hanyou, y Kagome, cuidadosamente, lo apartó con sus dedos, intentando no tocar demasiado las quemaduras y arañazos que cubrían su mejilla.

El brazo izquierdo de Inuyasha se levantó tembloroso del colchón y agarró la mano de Kagome. Manteniéndola pegada a su mejilla.

-Kagome…. –repitió sin apenas fuerzas. Apretó la mano de ella contra su cara, giró la cabeza y tocó con sus labios la palma, besándola. Kagome se ruborizó furiosamente ante el contacto, pero no apartó la mano en absoluto, en lugar de eso, le acarició ligeramente con el pulgar, intentando tranquilizarle.

El olor y el tacto de Kagome llegó a él como una anestesia contra el dolor de su cuerpo. Separó su mano de él y la observó, al igual que aquel día en el bosque. Atrapada dentro de su mano sucia y llena de sangre seca, la mano de Kagome parecía totalmente fuera de lugar.

Kagome pudo notar como temblaba la mano de Inuyasha al envolver la suya.

-Está bien, Inuyasha, solo duérmete y descansa.

Inuyasha seguía sin soltar su mano y seguía observándola, pero parecía que ya no la veía. En lugar de eso, parecía estar concentrado en sus pensamientos.

-Voy a ensuciarte. –dijo repentinamente. La forma en que lo dijo sonó ambigua. Podía estar refiriéndose a sus ropas. Pero el dolor en su voz parecía que estuviera refiriéndose a algo mucho más profundo. Para Inuyasha, Kagome había aparecido como una visión, salvándole tantas veces…en todos los sentidos. Cuanto más se miraba a sí mismo comparado con ella, más le costaba aceptar que ella le hubiera escogido a él. Las manos era algo que solía comparar a menudo.

Pero egoístamente, pensaba, que no importaba el qué. Él no podía permitirse separarse de ella. No lo haría.

Solo cuando Kagome pudo sentir un líquido caliente resbalarse por su muslo, pudo saber a qué se estaba refiriendo Inuyasha. –Con gesto de preocupación observó sus piernas, manchadas de la sangre del hanyou apoyado sobre ella. –Dios mío Inuyasha, estás sangrando mucho. Vamos a cambiarte las vendas.

-No… –dijo él de repente cuando Kagome apartó la mano e hizo ademán de levantarse.

Kagome se arrepintió inmediatamente de su acción, cuando observó la reacción en Inuyasha.

Decidió quedarse donde estaba, y apoyó la mano sobre el pecho de él. Donde él mismo colocó la suya encima. Y así se quedaron durante toda la noche, Kagome dormida sentada y él apoyado sobre sus piernas.

Inuyasha pensó que nunca había dormido tan cómodo como cuando dormía así con ella.

Inuyasha abrió los ojos a la mañana siguiente, sintiéndose mucho más fuerte y descansado que el día anterior. Sus poderes demoníacos se habían encargado de cicatrizar gran parte de las heridas. Lo primero que vio justo delante de su cara, fue el rostro de Kagome. Tenía la cabeza agachada, ya que estaba durmiendo sentada. Inuyasha automáticamente se sintió mal, al pensar en lo que le dolería la espalda y el cuello cuando despertara.

Intentó quitarse de encima de ella, y sintió un ligero dolor en su espalda cuando sintió que sus vendas se habían adherido a Kagome, estirando de su propia piel al intentar levantarse.

Cuando se apartó, apoyándose en el futón de nuevo, pudo ver que los blancos muslos de Kagome estaban totalmente manchados con su sangre, pero ella no parecía inmutarse, y seguía durmiendo en la misma postura.

No fue hasta pasada alrededor de una hora que Kagome se despertó y lo primero que notó fue el pinchazo de dolor en el cuello por haber dormido en aquella postura. Lo siguiente que notó fue la ausencia de Inuyasha.

Se levantó y fue en su búsqueda, intentando no despertar a Miroku y a Sango, que dormían abrazados al otro lado del biombo. No conocía aquella casa, por eso tardó bastante en encontrar un pequeño jardín interior, donde Inuyasha estaba sentado en el borde, al parecer quitándose las vendas.

-¡Inuyasha! ¿Qué haces? ¿No pretenderás irte así, verdad?. –rodeó al hanyou hasta quedar frente a él, intentando que le mirara.

-Keh, estoy bien, no necesito perder más el tiempo aquí. –Seguía quitándose las vendas, pegadas a su cuerpo, sin escuchar las quejas de Kagome.

-¿Acaso tienes prisa por irte a alguna parte?. –Inuyasha no sabía qué responder. La verdad es que no tenía ninguna obligación esperándole. Pero de alguna forma, su orgullo demoníaco no le permitía quedarse en una casa siendo cuidado por humanos para curar sus heridas.

Simplemente se mantuvo en silencio mientras intentó incorporarse, con notable esfuerzo, por lo que Kagome pudo ver.

-¡Inuyasha, por favor!, ¡hazme caso!. –Entonces Inuyasha se levantó, mostrando la enorme herida de su pecho. Kagome no pudo si no llevarse las manos a la boca. Si fuera humano, estaría muerto, sin duda alguna. Y a juzgar por las dimensiones de aquella herida, pocó le faltó a él para estarlo. -¡Se acabó! ¡No vas a irte a ninguna parte así! ¡tendrás que pasar por encima de mi cadáver!. –Se colocó con los brazos en cruz frente a él, mostrándole su decisión.

-Kagome, ¡maldita sea!. –Inuyasha comenzó. Pero no pudo continuar, pues un pinchazo en el centro de su pecho, se extendió hacia su garganta, impidiéndole hablar. Su pierna derecha falló y perdió el equilibrio hacia delante. Kagome se movió lo más rápido que pudo, intentado soportar el peso de su cuerpo con sus brazos.

-¡Inuyasha!, ¿Estás bien?. –Inuyasha se mantuvo en silencio mientras sentía el cálido cuerpo de Kagome salvarle de su orgullo…una vez más.

Kagome ayudó a Inuyasha a sentarse, y fue a coger algunos objetos que había traído con ella junto con su carcaj y el arco. Volvió con vendas, toallas, agua y un pequeño frasco.

Se sentó detrás de él y comenzó a curar las heridas de su espalda. Inuyasha permanecía en silencio, dejándose hacer. Kagome limpió la sangre seca de la espalda de Inuyasha con una toalla húmeda, con extremo cuidado. Aún así Inuyasha sintió escozor al rozar algunas heridas que todavía estaban abiertas. Sin embargo no movió ni un músculo.

En su cabeza comenzaron a aparecer imágenes de la batalla de ayer. Aquel engendro les había dado más problemas de los que creían. No sabe qué fue lo que falló en él, por qué le costó tanto derrotarle.

Tal vez después de haber librado cientos de batallas y haber derrotado a Naraku, pensó que nada podía sorprenderle. Tal vez fue el exceso de confianza lo que hizo que estuviera a punto de morir. Aún le quedaba mucho por aprender.

Kagome entonces dejó la toalla y comenzó a aplicar una sustancia fría y viscosa sobre sus heridas. No escocía, más bien parecía calmar el ardor de las heridas.

-¿Qué es eso?. –preguntó el desconfiado.

-Tranquilo, Inuyasha, es solo un ungüento, para que cicatrices antes.

-Keh, vaya gilipollez, no necesito nada de eso, puedo cicatrizar yo solo.

-Eso ya lo sé. –Kagome siguió aplicando el ungüento en su espalda con paciencia. Inuyasha no supo que decir y dejó que ella siguiera haciendo su trabajo.

Cuando hubo terminado con la espalda, rodeó a Inuyasha colocándose delante de él. De repente, sus rostros estaban muy cerca, pero Kagome no parecía darse cuenta, estaba demasiado procupada limpiando la sangre en la parte frontal del torso de Inuyasha.

-Dios, esto es horrible…-con la toalla, rodeó cuidadosamente una herida de forma irregular que le agujeraba el pecho en el centro, estaba bastante seca, pero algunas partes aún mostraban la carne rosada bajo la piel, y un poco de sangre brotaba de los bordes. Inuyasha siseó cuando Kagome accidentalmente rozó un borde hinchado.

-Oh, lo siento, perdona. –Kagome apartó la mano inmediatamente, no queriendo hacerle más daño.

-Sigue. –contestó simplemente él. Kagome no supo como tomarse eso, pero observó que el rostro de Inuyasha estaba ligeramente ruborizado.

Siguió limpiando la sangre que cubría prácticamente todo su abdomen, rodeando las heridas para no hacerle daño. El pulso de Kagome comenzó a temblar y su corazón empezó a acelerarse según iba acariciando ligeramente los músculos del tórax del hanyou, mientras untaba el frío ungüento en sus heridas. El momento se estaba tornando ciertamente íntimo. Inuyasha la miraba acariciar sus heridas nerviosamente y notó como su cuerpo vibraba, reaccionando ante su tacto, de repente olvidando el dolor.

Las manos de Kagome le masajearon los brazos, untando el ungüento, como si de un masaje se tratara, comenzando desde los hombros, bajando por las doloridas extremidades hasta llegar a las manos, donde ella la abrió y colocó una pequeña cantidad en los cortes de la palma y en los dedos.

Volvió entonces a encarase a la monstruosa herida de su pecho, colocó bastante cantidad en la palma de su mano y le advirtió.

-Puede que esto te duela… -acto seguido, colocó su mano contra el pecho de Inuyasha y comenzó a restregar el producto de la forma más cuidadosa que pudo. En lugar de un quejido de dolor, lo que salió de la boca de él fue un suspiro. Kagome alzó la cara y se encontró de frente con su mirada dorada, que la miraba intensamente.

-Kagome…- Inuyasha entonces se inclinó hacia delante, intentando abrazar a Kagome, quien le detuvo colocando sus manos en sus hombros. –Inuyasha, espera, no deberías-

-Lo siento…no puedo controlarme. –Sus palabras sonaron tan guturales que Kagome perdió la concentración en lo que iba a decir.

Inuyasha apartó las manos de Kagome con las suyas, y sin darle tiempo a volver a abrir la boca, estampó sus labios con los de ella.

Era un beso extraño, Inuyasha sentado en el borde de madera del jardín, Kagome de rodillas frente a él, él sujetándole las muñecas y moviéndose insistentemente contra su boca, con gesto concentrado y Kagome intentaba de vez en cuando separarse de él diciéndole que no debía inclinarse hacia delante de aquella forma, forzando los músculos de su estómago. Pero Inuyasha la acallaba constantemente, cubriendo sus labios con los suyos.

No pasó mucho hasta que Kagome se rindió ante la insistencia de Inuyasha. Él colocó sus manos alrededor de su cara, apretándola contra él. Kagome sintió que se dejaba arrastrar y pronto comenzó a corresponder a Inuyasha con más intensidad. Éste, al sentir que empezaba a perder el control sobre sus acciones, separó sus labios al fin, jadeando con dificultad.

Kagome permaneció con los ojos cerrados, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Sintió a Inuyasha abrazándola y no comprendió qué podía haber ocurrido.

-¿Inuyasha…?.

-No estoy acostumbrado a pelear si tú no estás conmigo. –dijo de repente.

-¿Eh?. –Kagome no comprendía el cambio de tema. ¿No pretendía volver a ignorar lo que había ocurrido, verdad?. Ella creía que habían logrado progresar por fin.

-Durante los tres años que he estado sin ti, me he enfrentado a youkais al trabajar con Miroku, pero…este era mucho más fuerte… -Kagome quedó sorprendida ante esa muestra de humildad.

-Cuando estaba ahí peleando con él, con el cuerpo lleno de heridas, sentía como la vida se me iba del cuerpo…creía que iba a morir. Y en ese momento me sentí muy débil, porque sé que si tú hubieras estado ahí apoyándome, probablemente ya le habría derrotado.

-Inuyasha…-Kagome quería mirarle a la cara, pero Inuyasha la mantenía presionada contra él.

-Cuando creía que iba a morir…lo único en lo que podía pensar era en ti, Kagome. –Esas palabras llenaron a Kagome de un sentimiento indescriptible. Sus rodillas estaban pegadas al suelo, y aún así habría jurado que estaba flotando.

Ella le abrazó rodeando su cuello con sus brazos. Inuyasha entonces hundió la nariz entre su cuello y su hombro, inhalando profundamente. Los efectos que su olor producían en él eran demasiado peligrosos.

Con aquellas palabras, Kagome se había quedado sin fuerzas para seguir luchando contra él, así que simplemente cerró los ojos y dejó que hiciera lo que quisiera. Inuyasha comenzó a besar la piel de Kagome, primero muy ligeramente, como un roce, después de forma más intensa. Primero solo con los labios, después también con su lengua. Ya no tenía fuerzas ni ganas para seguir conteniéndose, así que apartó a la parte sensata de su mente en un rincón.

Subió por su cuello, sintiendo las pulsaciones de la sangre bajo la piel, siguió rodeando por su mandíbula, hasta su oreja, donde atrapó el suave lóbulo entre sus dientes.

Kagome temblaba. Solo podía hacer eso, temblaba con los ojos cerrados, dejando perezosamente que él hiciera todo el trabajo, y no podía gustarle más. Se ruborizó furiosamente ante el pensamiento.

Inuyasha estaba bebiendo de su piel, de la que siempre había tenido tanta sed, como un niño al que se le da su golosina favorita. Dejaba huellas rojizas por donde pasaba.

Volvió a subir a su boca y se dedicó en cuerpo y alma a memorizarla con su lengua. A estas alturas, Kagome no podía controlar casi sus gemidos, que se le escapaban entre beso y beso.

Inuyasha atrapó su labio inferior entre los dientes. Kagome pudo sentir sus afilados caninos arañar ligeramente su piel. Se deslizó, bajando por su barbilla, acompañándose en todo momento por sus manos. Bajo por su garganta, donde sintió cómo Kagome tragaba saliva, se posó en sus clavículas no demasiado tiempo hasta que el kimono de Kagome se interpuso en su camino.

Kagome estaba extasiada, ya no era dueña de su cuerpo, ahora Inuyasha lo era y ella no podía hacer nada al respecto, ni le importaba. Inuyasha se alejó un instante, la miró a los ojos y agarrando las solapas del kimono, las separó lo suficiente para que se apreciara la forma de sus pechos tras el suave tejido. Ella suspiró, sin poder creerse que Inuyasha fuera el que estaba tratándola así. Inuyasha deslizó su nariz bajando hacia el valle de su escote, y apoyó sus labios en el centro, sintiendo los el corazón de Kagome latir justo debajo.

Sin apartar su rostro de ahí, se quedó inmóvil. De repente recuperando la consciencia de lo que estaba haciendo.

Kagome entonces, sintió un latigazo de frustración, y con toda el valor que pudo reunir, ignoró la vergüenza que la inundaba. Cogió la mano derecha de Inuyasha y sin parar a pensar, por si acaso se arrepentía, la aplastó contra su pecho izquierdo.

-Sigue acariciándome… -dijo en un hilo de voz, susurrando en la oreja de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha soltó un gruñido y repentinamente, abrió el kimono completamente. Kagome gimió al sentir el frío aire tocar su piel, ahora ardiendo. Inuyasha separó la cabeza del pecho de Kagome y se quedó observándola. Kagome a penas podía soportar la vergüenza que suponía tener a Inuyasha observándole de aquella forma, era una situación que creía que nunca llegaría a darse.

Inuyasha estudiaba atentamente la anatomía de Kagome. Su pecho desnudo se elevaba rítmicamente, de forma cada vez más intensa. Podía oír como ella resoplaba sobre su cabeza, y su piel desprendía un calor que le invitaba a tocarla. Kagome no podía soportar la tensión de tener a Inuyasha mirándole silenciosamente así. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Le gustaba? ¿No?.

Inuyasha entonces se movió lentamente, tomando el pecho derecho de Kagome en su mano. Sintió la piel caliente, el tacto suave y blando, y sintió a Kagome temblar.

-¡Inuyasha!. –Kagome tuvo que cubrirse la cara, todo le daba tantas vueltas que sentía que se iba a desmayar. Cuando creyó que su corazón ya no podía ir más deprisa, sintió el aliento caliente de Inuyasha acercarse a ella. Y lo siguiente que notó fue una sensación caliente y húmeda rozándola, y el peso del cuerpo de Inuyasha encima suyo, mientras ella quedaba contra el suelo.

Inuyasha le estaba lamiendo. Cogía sus pechos entre sus garras, apretándolos, estampaba su boca contra las rosadas cumbres, mordiéndolas con delicadeza, acariciándolas con la lengua y succionándolas.

Sintió que no podía tener bastante. Se aplastaba contra el cuerpo de Kagome, lo acariciaba con sus manos y con su lengua y aún así no era bastante. No tardó mucho hasta que instintivamente, restregó sus caderas contra las de ella en un movimiento espasmódico.

Kagome agarraba la hierba bajo sus manos, arrancándola en el proceso. Otras veces se dedicaba a acariciar la espalda de Inuyasha, no sabía qué hacer, así que se limitaba a intentar contener sus gemidos todo lo posible. Entonces notó la pelvis de Inuyasha friccionar contra la suya. Pudo sentir en su muslo las pulsaciones de un bulto que antes no estaba ahí.

Bajó la mirada y pudo ver a Inuyasha, que seguía jugando con sus pechos, con el rostro encendido y una expresión que no había visto en él hasta ahora. Entonces vio sus orejas. Los dos pequeños apéndices estaban tiesos, mirando hacia ella. Y ella no se pudo contener. Las cogió entre sus manos y comenzó a acariciarlas. Inuyasha paró de golpe, soltando un gemido.

-Kagome…ah. –Su respiración era entrecortada. Kagome le observaba, sin parar nunca de acariciar sus orejas. Se agachó un poco, y comenzó a lamer una suavemente, con miedo de no saber exactamente cómo reaccionaría él.

Inuyasha dejó lo que estaba haciendo y comenzó a balancearse encima de ella, hacia delante y hacia atrás, sin poder evitar frotarse contra su pierna. Kagome se sentía con el poder ahora. Siguió acariciando las orejas de Inuyasha, hasta que él le agarró de las manos finalmente.

Levantó a Kagome del suelo y la colocó a horcajadas sobre él. Comenzaron a besarse, esta vez Kagome le respondía totalmente, agarrando la cara de Inuyasha con sus manos. En la posición en la que estaban, era imposible que Kagome no notara el latente bulto en la hakama de Inuyasha presionándose contra ella. Él se movía en un ligero vaivén con sus caderas. Entonces se separaron, y se miraron fijamente a los ojos.

Pareció como si en una mirada se dijeron todo lo que tenían que comprender. Kagome deslizó su mano por el borde del traje de la rata de fuego, apartándolo lentamente. Inuyasha, que parecía estar esperando esa señal, se abrió la parte superior del traje, dejándolo abierto, pero sin quitárselo.

Inuyasha sintió como Kagome apoyaba sus dos manos blancas en su pecho y con cuidado, comenzó a besarle en la mandíbula. Inuyasha soltó un gemido grave y levantó la cabeza, dejándole espacio. Bajó por su cuello hasta la clavícula, subió por su garganta y dejando un reguero de besos se detuvo en su barbilla.

-te amo. –Esas palabras golpearon a Inuyasha en el centro de su corazón humano, pero su parte demoníaca también se vio afectada, y cuando se quiso dar cuenta, con un rugido de placer, había hundido sus colmillos profundamente en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro de Kagome.

Lo que Kagome sintió cuando los colmillos de Inuyasha atravesaron su piel no se puede describir con palabras. Abrió la boca en un gemido silencioso y cerró los ojos en éxtasis. Cuando Inuyasha saboreó la sangre de Kagome en su boca, sintió un cambio en su interior.

Kagome no se dio cuenta de qué estaba ocurriendo hasta que notó una cálida gota bajar entre sus pechos. Aun así no se movió, y siguió abrazando a Inuyasha, el cual estaba rígido, con su boca fusionada a su cuello, sin moverse.

-¿Kagome?. –La voz de Sango resonó en los pasillos del interior de la casa.

En cuanto oyó la voz de su amiga, Inuyasha recobró el sentido. Se separó de Kagome inmediatamente, y cuando la miró, vio el reguero de sangre que caía desde su hombro. Se tocó la boca y pudo ver que sus manos estaban cubiertas de sangre. Él le había hecho eso. Le había mordido. Kagome no parecía sentir dolor en absoluto, pero aún así sangraba.

-Inuyasha…-Kagome extendió la mano hacia él, adivinando lo que estaba pasando por su mente. –No me duele, tranquilo. No importa, puedo curarlo, sé que no lo has hecho a propósito.

Inuyasha se alejó de un salto. Sabía que no le había dolido. Pero al fin y al cabo, lo había hecho. Y es cierto, no lo había hecho a propósito, pero una parte de él deseaba mucho lo que acababa de hacer, porque esa mordedura tenía un significado diferente que Kagome no se podía imaginar.

Totalmente abatido, Inuyasha se limpió la boca y se alejó corriendo de allí.

Kagome quería ir tras él, pero la voz de Sango sonaba cada vez más cerca, y ella estaba prácticamente desnuda. Así que se apresuró a limpiarse la herida con las manos como pudo, y a recolocarse el kimono lo más decentemente que pudo. Cuando estaba con Inuyasha, incluso había perdido la noción del tiempo y del lugar donde se encontraban, esperaba que nadie les hubiera oído o mucho menos, que les hubieran visto.


	6. Chapter 6

Cap 6

Cuando Kagome terminó de arreglarse el kimono lo más decentemente posible que pudo, se dirigió hacia donde provenía la voz de su amiga Sango, pero entonces comenzó a notar un calor húmedo en su hombro. La herida seguía sangrando, y bastante. No le dolía en absoluto, lo cual era de extrañar. Pero podía sentir como la sangre brotaba sin parar, y corría el riesgo de manchar el blanco inmaculado de la tela.

Apresurada, cogió las vendas que había traído para Inuyasha (que finalmente se había salido con su objetivo de no ponérselas) y se cubrió la herida, enrollando la tela alrededor del hombro, pasándola por debajo de su axila, la cortó rápidamente y le hizo un nudo. No era un buen vendaje, en absoluto, per esperaba que detuviera el flujo de sangre al menos hasta que pudiera llegar a casa y colocarse uno mejor.

Salió en busca de Sango, la cual estaba justo en la puerta por la que ella había salido hacía unos minutos. Pareció sobresaltada al verla aparecer de repente.

-¡Kagome! Qué susto me has dado…¿Qué hacías aquí? ¿Dónde está Inuyasha? –La taiyija le observó de pies a cabeza, curvando una ceja ante su apariencia alterada.

-Pues…yo…-Kagome no se había dado cuenta de que estaba fatigada. Entre los sucesos ocurridos hacía unos instantes tan solo y lo rápido que había tenido que moverse para poder ocultarlos, se le había alterado la respiración y casi no podía hablar.

-¿Estás bien?. –Sango se inclinó hacia ella, colocando una mano en su hombro herido. Kagome esperó sentir dolor, pero nunca llegó.

-Sí, sí. Esque vine aquí con Inuyasha para cambiar sus vendajes, pero se puso terco y se fue corriendo sin querer curarse. Intenté correr detrás de él para convencerle, sin éxito. Por eso estoy fatigada. –No sabía si la excusa que acababa de inventarse sonaba creíble.

-Ah, comprendo. –Para su sorpresa, Sango asintió y luego se rió al imaginar la escena. –Supongo que no tiene remedio, ¿no? Da igual cuanto tiempo pase, Inuyasha seguirá siendo Inuyasha. –Volvió a colocar la mano en el hombro de Kagome, transmitiéndole su comprensión.

-Sí, bueno, estoy acostumbrada. –Kagome se rió sin mucho afán, tratando de parecer relajada. –¿Cómo está Miroku?. –preguntó de repente, intentando sacar otro tema de conversación.

-Bueno, está más descansado y fuerte que ayer. Los sirvientes nos aconsejan que nos quedemos otra noche pero él está deseando volver a casa con los niños. –Kagome sonrió enternecida. –Eso te quería decir, Kagome. ¿Te parece bien si nos vamos hoy mismo? ¿Dentro de unas horas?

A Kagome se le iluminó el rostro. Ni por un segundo se había planteado quedarse más en este lugar. Necesitaba volver a casa y cambiar el vendaje de su herida, antes de que nadie se diera cuenta de que estaba sangrando y comenzara a hacer preguntas incómodas.

-Claro, claro. Por mí genial. Estoy segura de que Inuyasha también está deseando irse. –Asentía energéticamente.

-Genial, entonces, búscalo para la comida y después podemos irnos, ¿de acuerdo?. –Sango se fue con un ligero gesto con la mano.

¿Y ahora qué? Inuyasha había huído tras ver la herida que le había hecho en el hombro. No tenía ni idea de dónde había ido.

Kagome se llevó inconscientemente la mano al hombro herido. Por su mente comenzaron a circular las imágenes de lo que había ocurrido con Inuyasha esa misma mañana.

Sintió como el calor invadía su cuerpo y casi sin querer, deslizó su mano bajo la tela del kimono, rozando la venda que envolvía la marca de la mordedura. Sintió un cosquilleo creciendo bajo su piel y un suspiró escapó de su boca. ¿De verdad podía volver a irse sin más después de esto?

Inuyasha se encontraba lo bastante lejos de allí como para asegurarse de que Kagome no iba a intentar perseguirle. Había recolocado su hakama y se había parado junto a un riachuelo para intentar calmarse y refrescarse la mente. Se limpió la boca, eliminando los restos de la sangre de Kagome que todavía manchaba sus colmillos. Pero el sabor estaba demasiado impregnado en su lengua y sabía que no iba a poder quitárselo. Probablemente nunca.

La ira comenzó a invadir su cuerpo, apartando de su mente lo que había sucedido con Kagome hacía unos minutos. Su rostro se torció en una mueca al recordar lo que había hecho. Le había mordido, y él sabía muy bien que no era una mordedura corriente, como podría habérsela hecho a un youkai al pelear con él. Él nunca atacaría a Kagome así, ni siquiera cuando perdió el control y adoptó su forma de youkai completo le habría hecho ningún daño.

Esa mordedura era distinta. Y cuando observó la reacción de Kagome al recibirla, sus teorías se confirmaron. Sin embargo…había tanto que Inuyasha no sabía respecto a ese tema…

El hecho de haberse criado sin un padre que le enseñara lo necesario respecto al apareamiento y las costumbres de emparejamiento de su especie le había dejado casi huérfano en ese aspecto. Su madre le enseñó lo muy poco que ella misma podía llegar a saber a causa de sus propias experiencias vividas con su padre. Pero ahora mismo eso no era suficiente, él necesitaba el consejo directo de alguien que estuviera en la misma situación que él. De repente se sintió estúpido y con tan poca experiencia como podría tenerla un cachorro de demonio como Shippou.

Había marcado a Kagome como su pareja. Como su compañera. Ni siquiera sabía cuál era el término adecuado. Notó un zumbido en su cabeza, su vista se nubló y su mente dejó de definir qué era correcto y qué no. Sólo podía notar a Kagome, a ella y su olor, llamándole. Y su instinto se había encargado de contestar a la llamada sin tan siquiera pedirle permiso.

Era una decisión tan sumamente importante que no sabía cómo podía haberlo hecho de esa forma tan impulsiva y poco reflexiva. Ahora ya no había vuelta atrás.

Lo que sabía por su madre, era que los demonios de la familia Inu, escogen una pareja para toda la vida, marcándola. Pero sólo puede haber una, no hay vuelta atrás. El hecho de que Kagome sea humana, igual que su madre, le da la libertad de aceptar o no esta unión. Pero él no podrá volver a emparejarse con otra mujer o demonio.

Incluso si Kagome escogiera no estar con él para siempre, o surgiera alguna dificultad en su relación y acabaran por separarse, ella podría estar con todas las parejas que quisiera. Pero él no. Podría elegir tener crías con todas las mujeres o demonio que quisiera, pero solo tendría una compañera. Para él no había más opciones.

El pánico se apoderó de él. Nunca podría librarse de esa unión. No es que le aterrorizara la idea de estar unido con Kagome para siempre, de hecho, el ligero pensamiento le inundaba de una sensación cálida que no sabría describir con exactitud. Pero estaba preocupado por la relación de ella. Él sabe por lo que Kagome le había contado, que es lo más común en su época, tener varias parejas a lo largo de tu vida. ¿Y si ella se sentía obligada a estar con él y no le gustaba la idea? ¿Y si ella quería tener la oportunidad de poder estar con más personas?

Estaba claro que Kagome no tenía ni idea de lo que acababa de ocurrir. Tenía que decírselo, aunque eso supusiera que ella se enfadara con él. Tenía derecho a saberlo.

Se lavó la cara una vez más y se encaminó hacia la enorme mansión donde estaban alojándose.

Tras unos pocos minutos corriendo, intentó entrar al jardín donde había estado con ella esta mañana. Pero Kagome ya no estaba allí. Las vendas seguían en el suelo, esperando a ser usadas.

Con cuidado, entró en la casa y le llamó.

-¿Kagome?. –No hubo respuesta. Siguió avanzando hasta que escuchó sonidos de voces unas habitaciones más allá. Entonces fue cuando, al descorrer la puerta, encontró a sus amigos comiendo en pequeñas mesas, y una vacía estaba perfectamente servida, al lado de Kagome, la cual al mirarle, se sonrojó de inmediato.

-¡Inuyasha!. –Miroku le llamó. Parecía que su pierna tenía mejor aspecto, ahora que le habían cambiado las vendas. Sango le invitó a que se sentara a comer y así lo hizo. Kagome estaba muy callada, mirando fijamente su comida. ¿Podía ser que se hubiera enfadado con él por haberse ido dejándola en aquella situación?. Pero no parecía enfadada cuando se fue…

Terminaron de comer, hablando animadamente y cuando hubieron terminado, todos fueron a recoger sus cosas. Se despidieron del Tono de la mansión y de los criados, agradeciéndoles su servicial trato. Ellos les recompensaron por su tarea con varias cajas cargadas de arroz, telas, y abalorios. Inuyasha y Kirara lo cargaron todo y se encaminaron hacia el pueblo de nuevo, a primera hora de la tarde.

Kagome viajó en el lomo de Kirara. Inuyasha comprendió que lo hiciera, ya que él estaba cargando con las cajas, pero si Kagome se lo hubiera pedido, él habría dejado que otro llevara las cajas, para poder llevarla a ella sobre su espalda.

Llegaron finalmente al pueblo, yendo a casa de la anciana Kaede. Después de abrazos y reuniones familiares. Se repartieron el botín entre Inuyasha y Kagome; y Sango y Miroku. Inuyasha decidió que era mejor que Miroku y Sango se llevaran la mayor parte, ya que ellos tenían tres bocas que alimentar a parte de las suyas. Miroku insistió en que Inuyasha se llevara más parte de recompensa, por haber sido el que más duramente había luchado. Pero no hubo forma de convencer al hanyou, quien se fue de la casa de la anciana, malhumorado, como siempre.

Sango y Miroku le sonrieron enternecidos a Kagome, apreciando la buena voluntad de su amigo, que como siempre, no quería admitir que solo estaba siendo amable.

Kagome se dio cuenta de que Inuyasha se había ido y la había dejado a ella cargar con tres paquetes de arroz y una caja de madera que pesaba bastante. Sabía que no podía cargar todo eso a la vez, así que primero cogió un solo paquete de arroz y lo llevó rodándolo por el camino. La idea de cargarlo en la espalda o levantarlo del suelo era impensable.

Inuyasha estaba en casa de Kagome, sentado en el marco de la puerta. Se preguntaba por qué tardaba tanto y estaba comenzando a plantearse el ir a buscarla, cuando sintió olor a sangre. Y era el olor a sangre que mejor podría recordar de todos. La sangre de Kagome.

Como un resorte, saltó del borde de la puerta y se precipitó como una exhalación hacia el camino. Pero apenas hubo puesto un pie fuera, pudo ver la silueta de Kagome a lo lejos, rodando un paquete de arroz cuesta arriba, hacia la casa.

Una punzada de culpabilidad le recorrió el cuerpo, al recordar que la había dejado cargar con eso ella sola, teniendo un hombro herido. En menos de un segundo, estaba a su lado, quitándole el paquete de arroz y cargándolo sobre su hombro como si fuera un trapo.

-¡¿Pero qué estás haciendo?. –Comenzó a gritarle. –¡Con la herida que tienes en el hombro no deberías ni levantar el brazo para saludar!, ¡mucho menos para cargar un paquete de arroz de por lo menos veinte kilos!. –Estaba realmente enfadado. Su rostro estaba rojo y parecía muy alterado.

Kagome le miró perpleja y ligeramente asustada. Pocas veces Inuyasha le había gritado de esa forma. Entonces se miró el hombro. Soltó un grito y se llevó la mano a la boca. Ahora entendía por qué Inuyasha estaba tan enfadado con ella. La sangre de la herida había comenzado a brotar más y más al haber hecho fuerza, y ahora casi toda la manga derecha de su kimono etaba teñida de rojo.

-Oh, vaya…-Se tocó la herida bajo el kimono y al sacar la mano, estaba totalmente llena de sangre.

-Sí, "vaya". –repitió él. –Vamos a casa para que puedas cambiarte eso. Maldita sea… -Sin mencionar palabra, cogió a Kagome con el otro brazo, y se dirigió a la casa a toda prisa.

A Kagome no le dio tiempo a quejarse. En apenas unos segundos estaban en la puerta. Inuyasha la dejó en el borde, asegurándose de que se sentara, agarrándole de los dos brazos. Luego se agachó a su altura para mirarla.

-Voy a traer los otros paquetes. Ni se te ocurra hacer nada. No te muevas de aquí. –Kagome asintió obedientemente, sin comprender muy bien por qué estaba haciendo esto. Es posible que Inuyasha se sintiera culpable por su herida y ahora quisiera cuidar de ella para compensarle. No pudo evitar sonreir. Recordó como había dicho "vamos a casa" como si fuera la suya propia.

En un momento, Inuyasha apareció corriendo, con los otros dos paquetes de arroz y la caja. Metió todos los paquetes dentro de la casa y salió a buscarla de nuevo.

La cogió en brazos.

-Inuyasha, está bien. Puedo caminar. –Kagome se sintió avergonzada de que la tratara como si estuviera gravemente herida. Ni siquiera le dolía. De todas formas él hizo caso omiso y la llevó a la sala donde Kagome tenía su dormitorio, la apoyó en el futón.

Kagome solo podía mirarle moverse de un lado para otro. Le parecía divertido y adorable a la vez verle caminar de aquí para allá, haciéndolo todo por ella e intentando buscar algo.

-Está en el jardín. –Dijo al fin ella. Él le miró sin comprender. –El botiquín está en el jardín. Junto al cubo que utilizo para sacar agua. –Acompañó estas palabras con una sonrisa. Inuyasha enrojeció y solo giró el rostro, dirigiéndose silenciosamente al jardín. Allí encontró el cubo y al lado, una pequeña caja con algunas vendas, pinzas, y el mismo ungüento que ella había utilizado con él.

Volvió a la habitación, y se encontró a Kagome sentada de espaldas a él, con la parte superior de su kimono bajada, mostrando toda su espalda. Su pelo estaba apartado, sobre su hombro sano. Una ola de calor invadió su cuerpo y sintió un vuelco en el estómago.

Kagome sabía que estaba detrás de ella, le podía oír respirar en silencio, pensando qué hacer. Estaba tremendamente avergonzada pero deseaba poder estar así, a solas con él. Se cubría los pechos con los brazos en cruz, aunque esperaba que Inuyasha no intentara mirar.

-Kagome…- Es lo único que fue capaz de articular.

-Creía que querías curarme… -Kagome intentó parecer casual, pero no podía ocultar los nervios que se apoderaban de ella. Podría curarse ella solita sin ningún problema. Pero tener a Inuyasha cuidando así de ella era un placer al que no solía poder optar.

-Sí. –Por fin Inuyasha salió de sus pensamientos y se sentó detrás de ella. La observó mejor. Su piel blanca irradiaba calor, temblaba ligeramente y podía notar como se elevaba con cada respiración. Tuvo que contenerse y concentrarse en la herida de su hombro. Para su sorpresa, estaba bastante más cerrada que esta mañana, pero había mucha sangre. Era bastante grande. No solo podía ver los agujeros perfectamente circulares creados por sus colmillos, también se podían ver las marcas de todos los demás dientes, profundamente clavados en su piel.

Cogió una venda y la mojó con el ungüento que Kagome había usado con él. Cuidadosamente, empezó a limpiar la sangre que caía por la parte de atrás del hombro. Cuando su mano tocó su piel, todos los vellos de la espalda de Kagome se erizaron, se tensó. Inuyasha pudo sentirlo, pero siguió, tratando de prestarle la menor atención posible. Cuando terminó de limpiar la parte de atrás del hombro, siguió por el brazo de Kagome, sosteniéndolo en su mano.

Cogiéndole de la muñeca con cuidado, podía sentir las pulsaciones de su sangre tras la piel. Cada vez iban más rápidas según él se movía. No tardó mucho hasta que finalmente tuvo que comenzar a limpiar la parte delantera, donde se encontraba la herida.

-Kagome…voy a necesitar que…esto…que te des la vuelta. –No sabía cómo pedírselo sin que fuera vergonzoso, porque de hecho no había forma de que no lo fuera.

Kagome se giró lentamente, tapándose con las dos manos, intentando mirar a otra parte. Inuyasha soltó un suspiro al verla así, después de lo que había ocurrido esta mañana. Las imágenes no paraban de acudir a su mente mientras limpiaba la herida de Kagome. Los besos, las caricias y cómo él había terminado de perder el control y había acabado haciéndole esa marca.

Terminó de limpiar la sangre a tiempo de recuperar el control. Dejó la venda y esta vez tomó el ungüento solo con sus dedos. Se lo pensó un momento. Miró a Kagome, quien seguía con la cabeza agachada y respiraba con dificultad, temblando.

-Puede que esto te duela…- Kagome lo dudaba mucho. Inuyasha colocó sus dedos sobre la marca y ella soltó un jadeo. Sintió que su piel ardía y el contacto de su mano sobre ella provocaba un efecto que no había hecho nunca antes. Una sensación febril la invadía mientras Inuyasha pasaba sus dedos con toda la delicadeza que podía sobre las marcas de sus colmillos en relieve.

Inuyasha la miraba, observando sus reacciones bajo su mano. Kagome se negaba a mirarle, respiraba por la boca y giraba el rostro. Se acercó más a ella, acercando su cara cada vez más a la herida. Apartó su mano y Kagome se quejó. Entonces Inuyasha soltó su aliento cálido sobre su piel. Kagome gritó y tuvo que sostenerse con sus manos para no caer hacia delante.

Los dos se quedaron inmóviles. Inuyasha se sentía mareado. Borracho de una sensación de necesidad que no había experimentado nunca antes. Toda su piel latía y ya no parecía dueño de sus actos. Una llamarada de calor parecía estar quemándole las entrañas.

-¿Por qué…me hace sentir así?. –Kagome preguntó con un hilo de voz. Inuyasha apoyó su mejilla contra la de ella y volvió a colocar sus dedos sobre la herida.

-¿Cómo te hace sentir? . –Su voz sonaba grave. Miró a Kagome. Estaba roja, con el cuello estirado hacia él, exponiendo más su herida. Él pensó que así estaba preciosa, pidiéndole que siguiera. –Kagome. –La llamó, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Kagome no podía hablar.

-Inuyasha… -Soltó en un quejido. Se giró para mirarle a la cara. Se tomó su tiempo para observarle. Alzó la mano hasta apoyarla sobre su mejilla. Sus ojos dorados llameaban, su piel bronceada le parecía más cálida y suave de lo que lo había sido nunca. Se imaginó durmiendo todas las noches de su vida abrazada a él y a su piel. Para ella era el premio por esos años de sacrificio. Allí estaban de nuevo, mirándose en silencio, con sus labios casi rozándose.

Se acercó a él y le besó. Era la primera vez que ella había llevado la iniciativa. En un primer momento, Inuyasha se sintió sorprendido y se quedó quieto. A penas un segundo después una sensación de calidez y ternura que sólo ella le hacía sentir le invadió por completo. Cerró los ojos recibiendo el beso totalmente. Acarició su brazo derecho hasta ponerlo en su nuca. La apretó más contra él.

Comenzó a trepar sobre ella, acostándola en el suelo de madera. Kagome abrió los ojos al percatarse del rumbo que estaban tomando.

-Inuyasha… -Le llamó. Pero no hubo respuesta. Inuyasha estaba demasiado ocupado limpiando con la lengua el ungüento que acaba de aplicarle. Tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía totalmente concentrado, su respiración era cada vez más profunda y acelerada. Kagome cerró los ojos y sintió como se movía la lengua de Inuyasha. De su hombro a su cuello, dibujando su clavícula, subiendo hasta su mandíbula, besándola profundamente, otra vez hacia el cuello, chupando en su garganta, más abajo… Más abajo. Kagome recordó que no llevaba la parte de arriba del kimono y se tapó rápidamente con las manos, de forma casi automática.

Inuyasha se apartó de ella y comenzó a separarle las manos del pecho.

-I-Inuyasha…espera. –Esa misma mañana le había visto ya así. Pero eso no hacía que le diera menos vergüenza.

-Kagome, por favor, déjame verte…- Suplicó con la voz rota. Si se lo pedía de esa forma, Kagome no podía más que enrojecer y tratar de soportar la vergüenza. Apartó las manos, aunque se mantuvo los ojos cerrados mientras Inuyasha colocó sus garras sobre sus pechos, apretándolos.

Kagome gimió sin poder remediarlo. El sonido fue música a los oídos de Inuyasha, el cual volvió a colocar sus labios sobre la marca del hombro. Separó ligeramente los labios y rozó los colmillos por la superficie de la piel.

La sensación de los afilados colmillos de Inuyasha acariciándole de nuevo, le causaba una frustración atroz. Era como si, por algún motivo, deseara que volviera a morderle igual que antes. No conseguía comprender las sensaciones que le habían invadido desde que Inuyasha le había marcado esa mañana.

-Inuyasha…¿Qué está pasando?. –Inuyasha se giró a mirarla. Es cierto, ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Lo sabía muy bien, estaba tomando a Kagome como su compañera. Su parte instintiva sabía perfectamente qué iba a ocurrir, pero su parte consciente dudaba.

-No lo sé…- La presión en su hakama se hizo cada vez mayor. No era suficiente. Besar a Kagome, lamer a Kagome, acariciar a Kagome no era suficiente. Necesitaba más y no sabía si era correcto ni si ella querría dárselo. –No lo sé… -repitió –Dime que pare…

-¿Qué?. –De repente Kagome se sintió confusa ¿Quería parar?

-Pídeme que pare, Kagome. –A pesar de decir eso, Inuyasha siguió dejando un reguero de besos por el rostro y el cuello de Kagome. Ella sólo podía cerrar los ojos y soltar algunos gemidos frustrados. Sus manos todavía se encontraban en sus pechos, y sus pulgares le acariciaban. No quería que Inuyasha parara. En absoluto. Lo único que podía sentir era la necesidad de él creciendo más y más dentro de ella, y un calor aumentando en el interior de sus muslos y en su bajo vientre.

-No…-dijo ella de repente. Inuyasha se congeló. Aunque estuviera pidiéndole que le dijera que parase, no se creía realmente capaz de apartarse de ella llegado este punto. –Por favor, Inuyasha, sigue…- Inuyasha no pudo contestar, ya que la boca de Kagome había conquistado la suya, y se dedicaba a abusar de ella con su lengua.

Inuyasha soltó un gemido grave y levantó a Kagome del suelo, sentándola a horcajadas sobre él.

-Kagome…- Entre besos logró pronunciar su nombre. Ella le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y comenzó a jugar con sus pequeñas orejas de perro. Inuyasha gimió y comenzó a deshacer lo que quedaba del nudo del obi de Kagome. Ella soltó un jadeo y hundió la cara en el cuello de Inuyasha, demasiado avergonzada para mirar lo que el hanyou estaba a punto de hacer.

Inuyasha apoyó sus manos en sus muslos, acariciándola. Kagome podía sentir sus garras deslizándose sobre su piel con cuidado. Inuyasha se dejó llevar por su olfato. Siguió deslizando sus manos por la piel caliente, hasta llegar al centro del calor. Kagome dio un respingo y volvió a apretar a Inuyasha con fuerza.

Inuyasha le acarició con cuidado. Impregnó sus dedos de su humedad, explorándola.

Ahora Kagome sí iba a morir. Estaba tocándole ahí. Donde ni siquiera ella se permitía tocarse demasiado al bañarse. Temblaba, la cabeza le daba vueltas, pero no quería que parara. Su piel parecía volverse cada vez más y más sensible. Cuando de repente Inuyasha introdujo un dedo en ella, soltó un grito.

-¿Estás bien?. –preguntó preocupado. Estaba haciendo lo que sentía que tenía que hacer pero realmente no sabía si estaba haciendo lo correcto. Kagome no se movió, siguió abrazándole. Cuando Inuyasha comenzó a moverse en su interior, Kagome le respondió con gemidos. Involuntariamente, movía sus caderas en círculos. Inuyasha podía sentir la excitación apoderándose de él, la dolorosa erección de su hakama palpitaba cada vez más, reclamando ser atendida.

Siseó entre dientes al sacar sus dedos de Kagome y notar el olor que repentinamente le golpeó los sentidos. Nunca había olido algo así, le llamaba. Volvió a colocar a Kagome en el suelo y comenzó a mordisquear y lamer la suave piel de sus muslos.

Kagome no podía imaginarse qué iba a hacer, le observaba perpleja, mientras intentaba cerrar las piernas, muerta de vergüenza. Inuyasha se posicionó frente a ella y le separó las piernas. No le dio tiempo a protestar por sentirse expuesta, Inuyasha la tomó en su boca y un grito ahogado surgió de su garganta.

Inuyasha le acariciaba con su lengua de forma insistente. Kagome no podía moverse, no podía hablar, solo se retorcía mientras intentaba acallar inútilmente los gemidos que se escapaban uno tras otro. Sentir a Kagome así, con él, era algo a lo que sentía que no podría acostumbrarse. Ella le hacía arder de una forma que no había experimentado nunca antes, la necesitaba como no había necesitado nunca a nadie.

Se separó de ella y volvió a subir hasta su boca. Kagome deslizó sus manos bajo el kosode de Inuyasha, exigiendo que se lo quitara. Él se levantó por un momento, haciendo caso de su petición. Volvió a ella, besándola con ferocidad. Estaban sumergidos en un amasijo de gemidos, jadeos y suspiros. Kagome intentaba deshacer el nudo del hakama de Inuyasha, sin saber cómo. Él apresuradamente, sin tiempo ni ganas de pensar en el pudor, lo deshizo por completo y lo apartó.

Ella no pudo mirar. Siguió besando a Inuyasha, rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos. Inuyasha cogió entonces una de sus manos y la puso en su pecho. Kagome sintió su corazón latiendo desbocado. Le miró fijamente a los ojos.

-Kagome, no te escondas de mí. –Deslizó su mano por su torso, hacia abajo. Kagome enrojeció de una forma que no creía haber hecho nunca. Tentativamente, rozó su miembro con la punta de los dedos. Con ese simple roce, Inuyasha soltó un gruñido. Todo su cuerpo tembló y sintió como le flaqueaban las fuerzas de los brazos. Al ver su reacción, Kagome extendió totalmente la mano, cogiéndolo con cuidado, aunque su mano no bastó para rodearlo.

Mientras lo hacía, observaba cuidadosamente el rostro de Inuyasha. Tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, en un gesto de placer, estaba rojo y jadeaba. Ella le hacía eso.

Siguió acariciándole lentamente. Inuyasha le apartó la mano y apretó su erección contra ella. Ese contacto entre los dos hizo que ambos gritaran, e Inuyasha comenzó a moverse contra ella.

-Kagome, Dios mío… -A Kagome le encantaba oírle decir su nombre así, era una sensación de orgullo que no podía describir.

Se incorporó ligeramente para besarle, su lengua entró profundamente en la boca de Inuyasha, el cual comenzaba a moverse cada vez más deprisa y ejerciendo más presión.

Sabía que no podría aguantar mucho más así, pero no quería perder el control.

-Inuyasha, por favor. –El tiempo se detuvo. –Por favor, quiero sentirte dentro.

Y esas fueron las palabras que rompieron el autocontrol de Inuyasha. Kagome juraría haber visto un destello rojo en sus ojos, antes de que, en silencio y rápidamente, le diera la vuelta, encarando el suelo.

-Kagome…-Su voz era distinta. Como si los más oscuros instintos del hanyou hubiesen tomado poder de su cuerpo.

Kagome pudo sentir como la erección de Inuyasha se frotaba contra ella, buscando la entrada a su cuerpo. Todo su cuerpo ardía con latigazos de frustración y placer.

Inuyasha pasó un brazo bajo el cuerpo de Kagome, abrazándola. La levantó ligaramente, dejándola apoyada sobre sus brazos, y él se encorvó sobre ella. Apoyó su barbilla en el hombro derecho de Kagome. Ella podía oír su respiración.

-Kagome…- Eso sonó como un gemido, pero también como una advertencia.

Entonces Kagome sintió como empujaba dentro de ella. Abrió la boca en un gemido que no salió. Era muy grande. Sentía como sus paredes se abrían a su paso, llenándola por dentro, aliviando la frustración y el ardor en la parte baja de su vientre.

Entonces pudo oír a su hanyou gritar. –¡Kagome!. –pudo sentir en su voz un tono que no había oído antes . Inuyasha se acercó aún más a su oreja, y junto a ella susurró. –Kagome, te quiero…

Por fin su silencio se rompió, Kagome soltó un gemido tan agudo que estaba segura de que todos sus vecinos la oirían. Se desplomó sobre el suelo, rindiéndose ante el placer. Inuyasha seguía abrazándola, embistiéndola con sus caderas una y otra vez, cada vez más deprisa.

La sensación era tan abrumadora que creía que perdería el sentido.

-¡Qui-quiero verte!. –Logró decir al fin. Inuyasha pareció tardar un poco en analizar la frase. Con todo el control que pudo reunir, salió de ella, causando que ambos soltaran un gemido frustrado. Le dio la vuelta con cuidado y le besó. Después, mirándola a los ojos y lentamente, volvió a introducirse en ella. Ver el rostro de Kagome torcerse en una mueca de placer le causaba una sensación sublime.

De repente, una sensación de posesividad le inundó. Ella era su compañera, su pareja. Sólo de él. A partir de ese momento ni el estúpido Kouga ni ningún otro demonio o ser vivo podría poner sus manos en ella. Para eso tendrían que matarle antes.

-Inuyasha…puedo sentirlo… puedo sentirte muy adentro de mí, Inuyasha…

Esas palabras hicieron que Inuyasha agachara el rostro, siseando entre dientes. Cerró los ojos y volvió a embestirla con sus caderas. Kagome gritó en respuesta. Salió totalmente de ella para volver a introducirse totalmente en su interior. Kagome no podía parar de gritar y agarrarse a él para sentir que seguía en el suelo y no flotando o dando vueltas.

-Dime más, Kagome. –Colocó las rodillas de Kagome sobre sus hombros y aumentó la velocidad de sus embestidas.

-Está tan…¡ah! ¡Está tan firme! Estás tan dentro de mí... –Cada palabra que salía de su boca hacía que oleadas de placer le inundaran. Su cabeza daba vueltas y no podía parar de acelerar el ritmo, sólo quería estar más y más cerca de ella, unirse a ella lo máximo que pudiera.

-Kagome, Dios mío… - Tuvo que dejar de hablar, mientras sus gemidos seguían escapando de su garganta. Bajó las manos por las piernas de Kagome hasta sus muslos, separándolos firmemente. Se agachó hacia ella, besándola. –Inuyasha…- Kagome tenía sus ojos fuertemente cerrados.

Entonces Inuyasha sintió a Kagome estrecharse a su alrededor. Se puso rígido ante el placer, estirando el cuello y echando la cabeza hacia atrás. –Ah…¡Kagome! . –Si seguía así, no iba a aguantar mucho más.

-Inuyasha, algo…algo ocurre. – Kagome sintió que un aborágine de placer le llenaba por dentro, sentía que iba a explotar. –Kagome…está bien, relájate…deja que venga. – Él mismo sentía su clímax aproximarse, pero intentaba contenerlo todo lo que pudiera. Inuyasha comenzó a apretar cada vez más sus garras en los muslos de Kagome.

Sus embestidas eran desenfrenadas en este punto. Se mordió el labio intentando no gritar, cuando sintió a Kagome convulsionar alrededor de su miembro. -¡Inuyasha! . –Kagome sintió latidos y calor inundándola. Toda la tensión acumulada dentro de ella se liberó y el nudo de su estómago se relajó mientras intentaba recuperar la respiración.

Sin embargo, Inuyasha no podía separarse de ella aún. Seguía temblando, sus caderas se sacudían de forma errática, mientras no paraba de derramarse dentro de ella. Agarró a Kagome por los hombros y sin saber por qué, reabrió la herida de la mordedura que le había hecho esta misma mañana. Mordió profundamente, sintiendo el sabor de su sangre y su piel.

Tal y como ya esperaba, Kagome no sintió ningún dolor, sino que al contrario, un segundo éxtasis la invadió. Al cabo de unos instantes, Inuyasha se desplomó sobre ella.

Quiso moverse, quiso decir algo, pero de repente, se dio cuenta de lo cansada que estaba y lo tarde que era.

Los párpados le pesaban cada vez más.

-Inuyasha… -Intentó llamar al hanyou, pero este no contestó. Un ronquido le respondió en lugar de eso.

Se había dormido así, sobre ella. Debía estar realmente agotado. Entonces Kagome, como pudo, cogió el kosode de Inuyasha y lo usó para tapar a ambos. Apartó a Inuyasha a un lado sin despertarle, y se tumbó a su lado, durmiendo.

No pasó mucho rato hasta que Kagome sintió calor y una presión en su rostro. Inuyasha la había rodeado con sus brazos sin despertarse, y seguía durmiendo.

Lo había dicho. ¿verdad? No había sido su imaginación.

Inuyasha lo había dicho.


	7. Chapter 7

Cap 7.

La sensación de la garganta seca la despertó. Una luz clara se filtró a través de sus párpados, cerrados y pesados a causa del sueño. El olor a hierba le inundó las fosas nasales y acertó a oír el sonido de algunos pájaros.

Pensó vagamente que era una forma muy agradable de despertar, a pesar de la sed.

Sentía un calor abrasante y terciopelado a su lado derecho que le había empapado la frente en sudor , y un objeto pesado se apoyaba sobre ella.

Tras dudar un momento, con los ojos aún cerrados y aturdida por el sueño, intentó incorporarse para ir a buscar agua que beber.

Entonces se dio cuenta. El peso sobre su pecho era el brazo de Inuyasha, que tumbado a su lado, dormía sin inmutarse.

Kagome se quedó inmóvil durante un instante hasta que logró recordar.

Agradeció que Inuyasha estuviera durmiendo, para que no pudiera verla ponerse roja.

Miró su rostro dormido durante unos segundos. Descansaba de forma totalmente despreocupada e indefensa, un estado en el que no recordaba haberle visto nunca. Mechones de pelo le cubrían la frente desordenadamente, y uno se aventuraba por la comisura de su boca entreabierta, por la que se oía su lenta respiración.

Tuvo que forzarse a dejar de mirarle e intentar huir. ¿huir? De repente, la imagen de Inuyasha despertándose a su lado estando en ese estado no le resultaba nada apetecible. No quería tener que enfrentarse a ese momento tenso, quería vestirse, cubrirse. Algo.

Con sumo cuidado, deslizó sus manos bajo el brazo suave y caliente de Inuyasha, notando que él a penas temblaba al contacto. Esto le extrañó, ya que al mínimo movimiento o sonido cerca de él, Inuyasha solía abrir los ojos inmediatamente como si se tratara de un resorte.

Separó su brazo, adherido a su piel y lo dejó apoyado a su lado con toda la lentitud de la que se vio capaz. Rodó por el suelo hasta encontrarse a lo que consideró una distancia de precaución para levantarse.

Rápidamente, buscó su ropa por la habitación, mirando de tanto en tanto el rostro de Inuyasha, intentando no encontrar ningún signo que pudiera indicar que se estaba despertando.

Recogió las vendas sucias de su sangre, y las utilizó para limpiar la que había seca sobre su herida, y salió de la casa, sin tiempo para ponerse vendajes.

Mientras bajaba apresuradamente por el sendero que comunicaba su casa con el resto, empezó a pensar en lo estúpidamente que se estaba comportando. Ella le recriminaba a Inuyasha por haber huido en las anteriores ocasiones, y ahora era ella la que estaba yéndose sin dar ninguna explicación. Intentando no afrontar lo que acababa de ocurrir entre ellos.

Mientras más pensaba en lo ocurrido esa noche, más avergonzada se sentía y más se acaloraba su rostro, así que decidió distraerse con trabajo, aunque no sirvió de mucho. No paraba de recriminarse por haber escapado cobardemente. Ella deseaba un arranque de sinceridad por parte de él, y ahora ella huía. Era egoísta, sobre todo si se tenía en cuenta que había sido ella la que prácticamente había provocado la situación.

Fue un tranquilo día para Kagome. En el momento en el que los niños del pueblo aparecieron ante ella mostrándole un pequeño pájaro que habían encontrado herido, el problema de Inuyasha casi desapareció de su mente.

Intentó curar la herida del pájaro, que había sido mordido por un perro. Sin embargo, los colmillos habían perforado algunos órganos del pequeño animal, que acabó muriendo al mediodía. Le dieron un entierro digno y rezaron por su alma. Kagome consoló las lágrimas del niño más pequeño que se había encariñado con el animal y cuando atardeció, todos habían recuperado las sonrisas y se marcharon a sus casas.

Kagome entonces dedicó el resto de la jornada preparando medicinas y estudiando con la anciana Kaede en el templo.

Estaba repasando unos escritos sobre antiguas tradiciones sacerdotales cuando una voz familiar le sacó de su estudio.

-¿Kagome? ¿Me estás escuchando?. –Sango se asomaba tímidamente por la puerta del templo, y saludaba con la mano intentando captar su atención.

-Oh, sí, Sango. Lo siento. No te había oído. –Kagome dejó rápidamente las hojas en su sitio y acudió a la llamada de su amiga.

-Estamos preparando una cena en mi casa, Inuyasha y Miroku han ido a cazar algo de carne, puedes venir, ¿verdad?. –Sango le miró con ojos brillantes, suplicando por una afirmación.

Inuyasha había ido a cazar algo de carne…Inuyasha iba a estar con ellos, obviamente, no podía evitarle todo el día. –Pues…todavía tenía que leer esos apuntes de ahí y…no sé si me dará tiempo a ir a cenar…pero puedo ir luego, claro. –Kagome sonrió forzosamente, intentando animar a Sango quien se mostraba visiblemente decepcionada.

-Kagome, deja esos viejos papeluchos para mañana y ve a divertirte un rato, haz el favor. –La anciana Kaede apareció en la habitación cargando una caja. Kagome la miró perpleja durante un instante, después se giró hacia su amiga Sango, y al verla sonreír enérgicamente, descubrió que no le hacía tanta ilusión como a ella ir a esa cena. Temía la mirada acusadora de Inuyasha. O fría, o distante, o silenciosa, o ninguna.

-Está bien, iré. –Sango sonrió y las dos se marcharon hacia su casa, donde les esperaban las pequeñas gemelas. –Una cosa, Sango. ¿Por qué ha ido Miroku con Inuyasha? ¿No podía cazar él solo? Sabes que no le cuesta nada…

-Kagome, ¿se te ha olvidado? Hoy es la noche sin luna. A esta hora Inuyasha tal vez sea ya humano.

-Oh…-Le había tomado totalmente por sorpresa. No se había dado cuenta. Inuyasha había pasado otra noche humana más desde la primera vez, pero no había seguido la cuenta de las noches hasta ahora.-¡Es verdad! Ya no me acordaba…-Se mostró inquieta. –Sé que ya no hay ningún peligro, pero cuando es luna nueva me preocupo por él…

-Tranquila, lo más grande que se van a encontrar en ese bosque es un jabalí.

El olor a jabalí asado invadía el jardín. Si se hubieran quedado en el interior de la casa, con ese humo habrían acabado todos asfixiados. Además, a pesar de la oscuridad del cielo sin luna, la noche era magnífica, aunque algo fría.

Comían lonchas de carne asada, verduras al vapor y onigiri. Shippo dormía con las gemelas y Kirara en el interior, ya que era tarde; y ellos cuatro estaban fuera, charlando animadamente.

-Lo más gracioso fue cuando Inuyasha intentó usar Sankon Tessou contra el jabalí, sin acordarse de que ya no tenía sus garras de hanyou. –Miroku se reía, sosteniendo el plato de sake ya vacío en su mano. Su rostro estaba colorado y se apoyaba en el hombro de Sango para no desequilibrarse mientras hablaba y reía.

Las carcajadas del monje irritaron a Inuyasha, que en su forma humana, también había comenzado a ser víctima de los efectos del alcohol. –Maldito monje, ¡Deja de reírte! . –El enfado de Inuyasha solo hacía que Miroku se riera más, y ya le saltaban las lágrimas.

–Es que tendrías que haber visto qué cara se te ha quedado cuando has gritado y todo, totalmente convencido y luego te has dado cuenta de que no había funcionado.–

Siguió riéndose, contagiándoselo a Kagome y Sango que comenzaron a reír también.

-¡Malditos! ¡dejadme en paz! . –Arrancó la botella de sake de las manos de Kagome y bebió directamente. -¡Eh! . –Ella protestó un momento pero después se dio cuenta de que sería inútil intentar quitársela.

Inuyasha no parecía molesto por lo de esta mañana, se había comportado de forma totalmente normal con ella, habían hablado, habían discutido, él había sido amable y luego maleducado. Todo parecía absolutamente normal. Pero no habían tocado el tema, por supuesto.

Ahora estaban sentados el uno junto al otro, mientras un Inuyasha moreno y sin sus orejas perrunas, daba grandes tragos de la botella de sake, mareado y colorado; frente al fuego que los iluminaba. De vez en cuando la miraba con ojos intensos, balanceándose hacia ella y apoyándose ligeramente en su hombro.

Kagome estaba ligeramente mareada pero podía decir claramente que él estaba notablemente borracho. Pensó que uno de los dos tenía que mantenerse sobrio para llegar hasta casa, así que decidió dejar de beber.

-Inuyasha…¿no crees que has bebido bastante?. –Se acercó a él con suavidad, y le miró mientras él se secaba los labios con el dorso de la mano. Dejó la botella en el suelo junto a él y se giró a mirarla. Sus rostros se quedaron a pocos centímetros mientras Inuyasha se balanceaba ligeramente. Pareció pensarse lo que iba a hacer durante unos instantes hasta que se movió.

-Kagome… -Prácticamente se abalanzó sobre ella. Kagome solo pudo girar el rostro a tiempo, e intentar sujetarle con ambos brazos para evitar que se cayeran. Podía notar el calor que irradiaba su cara y su respiración le acariciaba el cuello.

-¡Inuyasha! .-le susurró. Se giró a mirar a Miroku y a Sango, que hablaban entre ellos, claramente intentando fingir que no les prestaban atención, disimulando.

-Inuyasha, por favor, para.

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora me pides que me aleje?. –Su tono ahora era malhumorado. Seguía forcejeando por intentar abrazarla. –Kagome, anoche no me soltabas y ahora…

No pudo terminar la frase porque Kagome le había estirado del kosode, y le había obligado a levantarse.

Inuyasha pesaba bastante pero la rabia le había dado fuerzas para llevárselo corriendo de allí. Estaba muerta de vergüenza.

-¿A dónde vamos?. –Inuyasha, desorientado no lograba articular dos palabras sin que se le trabara la lengua.

-¡Inuyasha, eres un idiota! ¡Vamos a casa y vas a dormirte hasta que se te pase esa borrachera que llevas!

Inuyasha se dejaba guíar por Kagome, con su sentido del equilibrio casi totalmente inutilizado, se tropezaba constantemente con todas las rocas y ramas que había en el camino.

Subiendo el empinado camino que llevaba a casa, pasaron junto a un árbol. Inuyasha, que caminaba arrastrando los pies, se tropezó con una raíz y se precipitó hacia el suelo de bruces. Kagome le oyó tropezarse y se apresuró a recogerle antes de que que cayera, pero esta vez no pudo con su peso y ambos cayeron sobre el suelo húmedo.

-Ay… -Kagome se quejaba, metiendo las manos tras su espalda. Tenía a Inuyasha tumbado a su lado, con medio cuerpo apoyado encima de ella y la cara encima de su hombro. –Vamos, Inuyasha, levántate.

-Kagome…-Inuyasha se incorporó rápidamente y se puso sobre ella agarrándola de los hombros. Kagome tenía el rostro enfadado, pero para él, eso no suponía nada malo. Su pelo negro se extendía sobre la hierba y su cuello blanco se exponía a su mirada. Su cuello…

Kagome vio a Inuyasha mirándole con sus ojos oscuros, y con su pelo negro cayendo a su alrededor como una cortina. Por un instante olvidó el enfado y se sonrojó. Pero solo por un instante.

Inuyasha alargó una mano y la puso en su cuello. Kagome dio un respingo.

-¡Eh! Inuyasha, ¿Qué haces?. –No le gustaba que se comportara de esa forma. Sabiendo que ella estaba enfadada, ignorándola. -¡Para!

Inuyasha bajó la parte izquierda del kimono y observó su piel. La marca de los dientes había desaparecido casi por completo, dejando una línea blanca formando un círculo. –Ya casi se ha curado…

-¿Qué? ¿Qué dices? Es imposib- Kagome enmudeció al ver la cicatriz del hombro. Era la misma cicatriz que ayer mismo por la mañana le hizo manchar todo un kimono de sangre. Ahora estaba casi totalmente curada. ¿Cómo era eso posible?

-Pero, ¿Cómo?. –Kagome se tocó la herida con la mano derecha. Inuyasha la vio tocando con sus pequeños dedos la marca que indicaba que era suya, llenándole de deseo. –Te sienta muy bien. –Y sin más, estampó sus labios contra los de ella, besándole torpemente a causa de la embriaguez.

La besó de forma apresurada y forzosa durante un rato, entre los quejidos de Kagome que apartaba la cara intentando zafarse de él. Inuyasha le agarraba la cara constantemente, haciendo que sus labios volvieran a encontrarse uno y ota vez.

-¡Inuyasha! ¡No!. –Ni si quiera estando en su forma humana, Kagome podía contra él. De repente sin venir a cuento, Inuyasha rompió a reir, se separó de ella, encarando de frente la marca de su cuello. –Esto es genial, Kagome. No te lo puedes imaginar.

Kagome estaba totalmente perpleja. -¿Qué? ¿Qué es genial?

-Esto, esto. –Inuyasha acariciaba con la yema de sus dedos la línea blanca en el hombro de Kagome. –¿Qué va a hacer el estúpido Kouga cuando vea esto? Se va a quedar de piedra. –Se reía entre dientes mientras no paraba de acariciar la marca.

-Inuyasha, ¿de qué hablas? –Kagome estaba enfadada y se sentía frustrada porque no comprendía nada mientras Inuyasha estaba ahí, encima de ella, riéndose.

-¡De esto, Kagome! ¡De esta marca! ¡Ahora eres mía y ni ese lobo apestoso ni ese chaval de tu mundo podrá volver a ponerte un dedo encima sin mi consentimiento!. –Se golpeaba el pecho con la palma de la mano, reafirmándose.

-Aunque bueno, ese chaval ya no supone una amenaza porque ya no le vas a ver, ¡pero ya entiendes a qué me refiero! –Inuyasha la miraba con los ojos entornados y una sonrisa bobalicona le pintaba el rostro.

Kagome le miraba con la boca abierta sin poder creerse lo que acababa de decir.

-¿Puedes explicarme eso mejor?. –Luchaba por calmarse.

-Yo…-Se tomó un instante para pensar qué decir. –Yo te he marcado como mi compañera. Ahora somos una familia, para siempre. No, no, más aún que eso. Estamos conectados. No puedo explicártelo bien, pero seguro que entiendes la idea.

Ahora Kagome en lugar de enfadarse, enrojeció. Ignorando esa posesividad con la que lo había dicho, no pudo evitar alegrarse. ¿Su pareja? ¿Su compañera? ¿Inuyasha le había marcado porque quería que estuvieran juntos para siempre?

De repente se sintió flotar, pero su rostro seguía inmóvil. Inuyasha le miraba fijamente hasta que soltó un suspiro.

–Yo..Kagome, lo hice en un momento en el que no podía controlarme. No sé…No sé si fue buena idea, lo siento…

-¿Qué?.

-Es que…. –Inuyasha se estaba poniendo nervioso. Sentía que tenía que disculparse por haber hecho lo que había hecho sin pedir permiso. –Es una decisión tan importante...imagínate, se hace solo una vez en la vida y…yo lo he hecho así sin más. Sin pensar. Lo siento…

Se dejó caer encima de ella, abrazándola. Hundió su cara en el hombro de la cicatriz.

Kagome estaba paralizada. Muchas emociones distintas iban y venían por su mente y no sabía a cuál de ellas hacer caso primero.

-Kagome, hueles tan bien…- Inuyasha, ebrio, empezó a deslizarse hacia su boca para volver a besarla, esta vez de forma más lenta. Cuando su mano izquierda se deslizó por debajo de su kimono, Kagome finalmente reaccionó.

-¡Para!. –Sin saber de dónde sacó las fuerzas, empujó a Inuyasha de encima de ella, tirándole al suelo, a su lado. -¿Kagome?. –Inuyasha la miraba perplejo.

Kagome se llevó las manos a los ojos y respiró profundamente para no llorar. La había besado, se había acostado con ella y vivía en su casa, y no era capaz de admitir nada de lo que sentía, solo se le escapó por accidente el otro día de noche. Y ahora le había marcado como compañera permanente sin estar seguro de si eso era lo que deseaba o no. Ya era bastante.

-¡Osuwari!. –Kagome sabía de sobra que cuando Inuyasha estaba en su estado humano, las perlas psíquicas podían infligirle mucho daño. Pero no le importó en absoluto. -¿Crees que no sufro por nada?

Inuyasha se recuperaba del impacto. Pero eso no le dolía en absoluto en comparación con las palabras que salieron de la boca de Kagome, acompañadas de su rostro dolorido.

-¿Por qué incluso ahora sigues haciéndome daño?

-Kagome…-en un hilo de voz, Inuyasha intentó detenerla. Kagome comenzó a caminar enfurecida hacia la casa. Mientras, Inuyasha consiguió despegarse del suelo y como pudo, corrió torpemente tras ella. Kagome se giró a mirarle y al ver que la seguía, aceleró el paso hasta llegar a la cabaña.

Solo le vio una vez más caminando hacia ella antes de cerrar la puerta de un golpe.

Frustrada. Se sentía frustrada. La rabia invadía sus ojos en forma de lágrimas y se sentó en el suelo apoyándose en la puerta, conteniendo las ganas de gritar o romper algo.

Había aguantado casi dos años de sufrimiento, más los tres de espera. Dos años de celos, angustia, dolor, frustración, inseguridad. Había aguantado hasta un límite hasta el que se sorprendió de ser capaz de aguantar.

Más de una vez había estado a punto de romperse, pero siempre había conseguido mantenerse fuerte. Se había tragado todas sus emociones por el bien de todos, por Inuyasha. Creyendo que cuando todo acabara, obtendría su recompensa. La de estar con él.

Creyó que ya había llegado ese momento.

Creyó que ahora todo debía ir bien. Qué tonta fue. La tonta era ella por haber permitido que llegaran a ese punto.

Inuyasha siempre había demostrado sus sentimientos con acciones en lugar de palabras. Pero en algunas ocasiones había sido capaz de formular algunas frases amables. ¿Por qué era tan terco respecto a sus auténticos sentimientos?.

¿Cómo podía llegar a ser tan…?

-Idiota. –La voz de Inuyasha sonaba al otro lado de la puerta. Sonaba fatigado.

-¡¿Cómo que idiota?. –¿Encima la insultaba?. –Inuyasha ¡vete! ¡déjame sola un rato por favor!

-¡Eres idiota! ¡No has entendido nada de nada!

-¡Eres tú el que no entiende nada!

-¡Déjame pasar!

-¡No!

-¡Kagome!

-¡Osuwari!. –Un grito y un golpe, seguido de silencio. Kagome permaneció en el suelo, en silencio, pero cuando pasaron los minutos y seguía sin oírse ni una mosca se sintió culpable.

Abrió la puerta de la cabaña poco a poco, esperando que Inuyasha no la oyera y poder mantener así su orgullo.

Estaba tumbado boca arriba con los ojos cerrados. ¿Inconsciente?

La preocupación y la culpabilidad la asaltaron. Abrió la puerta de golpe y se dirigió hacia él.

Se agachó a su lado, y cuando acercó una mano a su cara, Inuyasha abrió los ojos de repente y la agarró.

-Vas a escucharme. –Quedó más que claro que no tenía otra opción. Kagome se mordió la lengua. Era ella quien sentía que tenía que gritarle miles de cosas. Pero se aguantó.

Sin embargo, en lugar de darle una charla, lo que Inuyasha hizo fue levantarse del suelo y llevarla arrastrando prácticamente, hacia el bosque.

-¿A dónde vamos?

Inuyasha no respondió. Cuando se adentraron en el bosque, la única iluminación de la que disponían eran las luciérnagas que solían habitarlo de noche.

Se adentraron en la oscuridad de los árboles durante un rato más, hasta que se detuvieron frente a uno bien conocido para ambos. El Dios árbol. El Goshimboku.

Ahora que lo pensaba, nunca había estado en ese lugar de noche. Siempre recordaba el Goshimboku radiante con un halo de luz dorada en mitad del claro del bosque de Inuyasha.

Ahora les rodeaba un negro absoluto, y un manto de luciérnagas con su brillo hipnotizante, recubría el tronco del milenario árbol. Haciéndole parecer un pilar de luz en la noche.

Kagome miró a Inuyasha, que le daba la espalda, encarando el árbol. ¿No se atrevía a mirarla?

-No me arrepiento. –dijo sin mirarla.

-¿Eh?. –de repente Kagome salió de sus pensamientos al oír sus palabras.

Inuyasha se giró a mirarla. Seguía rojo, pero no podía decir si era por el efecto del alcohol en su rostro o por otro motivo.

-No me arrepiento en absoluto de haberte marcado –. Todos los pensamientos negativos que había en su cabeza se borraron en un soplo.

-Sé que piensas que me arrepiento. Pero no es así. La verdad…deseaba mucho hacerlo.

-Inuyasha…Ahora ella estaba roja, temblorosa, como una tonta.

-La marca se puede hacer solo una vez. En toda la vida de un youkai o un hanyou, solo puede haber una pareja. Puedes tener hijos con otras mujeres o enamorarte varias veces, pero solo tendrás una compañera. Y será para toda la vida, hasta que mueras. Nunca pude hablar con mi padre de esto, así que todo lo que sé es por el viejo Miyouga –. Inuyasha bajaba el rostro de vez en cuando.

Kagome le miraba hablar, embelesada. Pocas veces había tenido la oportunidad de hablar de forma profunda con él.

-Cuando…Kikyou aún estaba viva me sentía muy confundido –. La miró buscando comprensión. Kagome se acercó a él y le tomó de la mano. –Lo sé. Tranquilo-.

-Quería estar contigo, pero no podía dejarla. No podía –. Inuyasha miró la mano de Kagome en la suya, una vez más. Ahora que estaba desprovisto de garras, parecía que encajaran mejor. Pero aún se sentía extraño. Como si en un simple movimiento, pudiera romperla.

–Le pregunté a Miyouga sobre todo el asunto del emparejamiento y la marca…pensé que en algún momento, tendría que elegir a una de las dos, por muy cruel que sonara. Él me explicó que cuando un demonio escoge a su compañera. Siente que debe hacerlo. Y no se equivoca nunca. Me dijo que tarde o temprano yo notaría la necesidad impetuosa de elegir una compañera, y en ese momento sabría con quién debía estar –. Kagome le escuchaba cuidadosamente, intentando comprender.

-No me malinterpretes. No se trataba de un juego de azar. Simplemente, en algún momento mi instinto me diría qué tenía que hacer. Me daría la respuesta a la duda que me consumía. Pero ese momento no podía llegar hasta que termináramos nuestro deber con Naraku y con la Shikon no Tama. Sólo cuando mi mente estuviera libre de preocupaciones, sabría qué hacer–. Kagome le estrechaba la mano con ternura, transmitiéndole la fuerza que sentía que necesitaba.

Inuyasha se estaba abriendo a ella. Se estaba mostrando vulnerable. Sabía que podía sentirse muy honrada pues no lo hacía con nadie.

En el bosque negro, un pilar de luz legendario iluminaba el escenario en el que Kagome pudo vislumbrar los rasgos delicados del espíritu dolido de Inuyasha. Sus heridas secretas que nadie más veía.

Ella le estrechaba la mano, otorgándole el calor del hogar que tanto había necesitado siempre. Él se esforzaba por seguir hablando. Miraba de tanto en tanto a Kagome, rodeada de cientos de pequeñas luces flotantes, iluminando su pelo negro, dibujando su figura ante él.

-Dentro de mí, sabía que serías tú. Kikyou ya no tenía lugar entre los vivos.–. Dijo aquello como una confesión terrible, un pinchazo de dolor le recorrió. Sus ojos negros centelleaban al mirarla. Tanto la ansiaba. Y ahora era suya.

-Inuyasha…-. La intensidad de su mirada le hizo fallar en la fuerza sobre su mano. Aflojó el agarre un instante, pero Inuyasha la sujetó con fuerza, no queriendo soltarla.

-Pero es una decisión tan importante…para mí no hay más opción que estar contigo para siempre. No necesito otras opciones. Pero tú eres humana y contigo las normas no son las mismas. Eres libre. –Paraba de vez en cuando, como si le costara continuar. –Además, sé que en tu época la gente suele tener varias relaciones antes de emparejarse para siempre. A veces ni siquiera lo hacen. Por eso, te pedía perdón antes. –Apretaba su mano.

–Siento haber tomado esta decisión por los dos. Pero no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho.-

Así que era eso. Estaba frente a ella, mirando su mano en silencio. Con la cabeza agachada, esperando a ser rechazado. Como si estuviera despidiéndose de ella.

Una luciérnaga se apoyó en su cabeza. Pero no se inmutó. Entonces levantó la cara y la miró a los ojos. Ver el reflejo blanquecino del insecto en sus ojos oscuros le hizo reaccionar de repente.

-Sigues sin comprender nada. – Dijo muy simplemente. Inuyasha parecía confuso.

-¿Qué?

-Nunca…-Kagome comenzó, aunque los latidos en su garganta le impedían hablar con normalidad. –Nunca hubo otra opción para mí.

Le sonrió. Movió la mano que sujetaba Inuyasha, entrelazando los dedos y apretándolos. Temblaba. Como si fuera a decir algo que marcaría su vida para siempre.

–Solo estás tú. –Ahora Inuyasha le devolvió el apretón.

–Todo el tiempo. Todo lo llenas tú. Es todo por ti. Todo lo que hago. – Las palabras salían una tras otra de su garganta entumecida, temblorosa. Se le agolpaban en el pecho y no acertaban a formar una frase que expresara lo que se formaba en ella al mirarle.

Inuyasha no parpadeaba, ahora miraba fijamente la mano de Kagome entrelazando sus dedos con los de él. Le estaba animando. Le estaba protegiendo.

-Mi lugar en el mundo, está contigo. Siempre. –Dijo al fin.

Kagome soltó el agarre de su mano. Inuyasha no se movió, entonces sintió el cuerpo de Kagome envolverle en un abrazo estrecho. Ella se puso de puntillas y le rodeó con sus brazos finos. De nuevo el olor de Kagome le intoxicó, sintió cómo se le dormía la nariz y se le hacía la boca agua.

Cuando pudo reaccionar, le devolvió el abrazo. Apretándola. Aferrándose a ella, como a su vida.

-Kagome…

Cada vez que en momentos como aquel, Inuyasha mostraba su fragilidad. Ella olvidaba todos sus problemas. Todo su dolor desaparecía, para brindarle a él el protagonismo. Nada importaba, mas que él. Necesitaba protegerle. Todas sus preocupaciones no eran nada, en comparación con la felicidad de Inuyasha.

Se daba cuenta de que ella nunca podría llegar a sufrir en varias vidas lo que él había sufrido durante la suya. Su enorme fragilidad…nadie más era capaz de verla.

El espíritu de Inuyasha era tan delicado y tan fuerte…de una complejidad que la embriagaba. Su propio dolor era su mayor fortaleza, y la empleaba para proteger a todos excepto a sí mismo. A ella en primer lugar. Por eso Kagome sentía la impetuosa necesidad de calmar las cicatrices de su alma.

Cuando le abrazaba así…parecía haber encontrado su tarea en la vida. Reconfortarle.

Pasados unos instantes, Inuyasha comenzó a temblar.

-Son esas…esas son las palabras que parece que no sea capaz de decir… -Kagome supo por el tono de su voz que lloraba. Decidió no darle importancia para no incomodarle.

-No importa. –De repente, todo el problema que suponía para ella el que Inuyasha no fuera capaz de expresar sus sentimientos de forma directa no le importaba.

-No. –Le cortó él. –Escucha. –Inuyasha respiró profundamente, intentando calmar el temblor en su voz.

-Kagome tú...tú me has salvado. Y me has curado. De todas las formas posibles.

Inuyasha no apartó los ojos de ella ni un instante. Apretaba sus manos todavía más fuerte, buscando apoyo. Kagome le respondía.

-Nunca sentí pertenecer a ningún sitio. Nunca sentí estar anclado a ningún lugar, ni tener un objetivo o un motivo para nada, hasta que apareciste. –Kagome permaneció inmóvil, aferrada a su cuello.

-Cerré los ojos mirando el rostro de Kikyou, que murió por mí, dormí cincuenta años con esa culpabilidad, y los abrí después de la noche más larga de mi historia, para encontrarme contigo, que me diste el perdón y la aceptación que nunca creí merecer. –Respiró hondo durante un instante.

-Estoy seguro de que antes de nacer, yo te buscaba. Antes de saber que existías, te buscaba. Nací para encontrarte. Para vivir a tu lado. –Kagome sentía sus pies dormirse y sus ojos humedecerse.

-Mi seguridad…Mi hogar.

En sus ojos había un torbellino oscuro que se tornaba dorado por momentos. Sus ojos indefinidos brillaban húmedos. Kagome supo que nada más seguiría a esas palabras, y se acercó a él para besarle. Se mantuvo a unos centímetros de su boca durante un instante, donde Inuyasha cerró los ojos de forma sumisa, y abrió los labios, dejando escapar un suspiro frustrado.

Kagome apretaba los ojos para contener sus propias lágrimas. Sostenía la cara de Inuyasha entre sus manos, como el tesoro más preciado. Presionó sus labios contra los de él con delicadeza, pero con firmeza.

Inuyasha se separó de ella durante un instante, manteniendo sus labios a unos pocos milímetros, colocó su mano en la nuca de Kagome y desperdigó besos ligeros en sus labios, separándose de ella una y otra vez.

Sin abrir los ojos, se separó de ella una vez más para hablar.

-Cuanto tiempo he esperado para tenerte…

Kagome soltó un quejido e Inuyasha la calló con su boca. La besaba de la forma más tierna que de la que se sentía capaz. Sus labios abrazaban los de ella, muy despacio. Intentaba mostrarle todo lo que sentía en un beso, ya que era incapaz de expresarlo con su voz.

De verdad conseguía decepcionarse a veces. Su Kagome viviría con él hasta que ambos fueran viejos, sin oír un te quiero de sus labios…

Siguió besándola. Poco a poco sus movimientos se volvieron más demandantes y un deseo familiar apareció en su vientre.

Sus labios se fueron humedeciendo e introdujo su lengua en la boca de Kagome, quien soltó un gemido y respondió enérgicamente con la suya. Bebían de las bocas del otro como quien ha pasado toda una vida sin beber, desconociendo el placer del agua.

Inuyasha la apretó contra su cuerpo, rodeando su cintura. Tal vez no pudiera decir te quiero, pero había algo que sí podía decir.

-Déjame abrazarte esta noche. –Dijo con sus labios pegados al cuello de Kagome.

-Abrázame para siempre. –Fue lo más correcto que su aturdida boca fue capaz de pronunciar.

El cuerpo dolorido de Inuyasha por el golpe de antes se anestesió con el placer de las palabras de Kagome. La llevó hasta el tronco del Goshimboku y apoyando su espalda en él, bajó hasta sentarse en el suelo. Alargó el brazo hacia ella, invitándola a sentarse con él. Kagome le dio su mano, y él tiró de ella.

Estaba a horcajadas sobre él, con los labios inflamados y la cara roja. Enredaba sus dedos entre los mechones de pelo temporalmente negro del hanyou. Resultaba extraño que teniendo a su lado todos los días a un semi demonio con cabello plateado, ojos dorados y orejas de perro, así, simple y llanamente humano, le resultara exótico.

Inuyasha estaba abrumado. Como cada vez que la besaba. Estaba sobrepasado por las sensaciones de su piel, su boca y su olor. Incluso sin sus sentidos demoníacos, Kagome seguía siendo una experiencia sensorial que le dejaba casi sin sentido. Esa niña.

Necesitaba tenerla. Ya era suya todo lo que se podía poseer a una persona y aún no era bastante. Quería unirse a ella todo lo posible, fusionarse con su cuerpo. Absorberla dentro de él. Que fueran uno solo, y asegurarse de tener su compañía para siempre.

Kagome introdujo sus manos frías bajo el kosode de la rata de fuego, la piel de Inuyasha ardía como el infierno bajo sus palmas. Acarició la piel de su pecho y brazos, enredando sus dedos con los suyos, volviendo a su pecho y bajando por su abdomen.

A Inuyasha se le escapaban gemidos ahogados. Se mordía los labios para contenerlos. Decidió mantener su boca ocupada. Abrió el kimono de Kagome. Esta soltó un gemido alarmado cuando sintió las manos abrasadoras de Inuyasha acariciarle.

Todo su cuerpo se electrificaba y se tensaba bajo su mano.

Nunca acariciaba la transparente piel de Kagome lo suficiente, para su gusto. Siempre había una nueva suavidad que no había descubierto aún en ella.

Kagome observó tapándose la boca con las manos, cómo los dedos de Inuyasha jugaban con las cumbres de sus pechos. Se encorvó hacia él, sintiéndose demasiado expuesta.

Verla temblar y sonrojarse bajo el tacto de su mano era demasiado para él. Hundió su cara en el valle entre sus pechos, besándole justo sobre el latido de su corazón.

Kagome perdió el equilibrio hacia atrás y cayó sobre el suave musgo del suelo, Inuyasha no se permitió separarse de ella ni un segundo e instantes después estaba sobre ella, besando la piel de su vientre y desabrochando el nudo de su hakama de sacerdotisa.

Kagome le vio pelear con su ropa, casi perdiendo los nervios en el proceso. Por suerte, cuando lo consiguió, no se dedicó a observarla detenidamente, sino que se echó sobre ella y desabrochó su propia hakama con un movimiento rápido.

-Kagome, lo siento, no puedo esperar. –Le besó con urgencia, mientras sus manos humanas se deslizaron hacia el centro de su calor. Ella gritó.

Rápidamente, Inuyasha se acercó a ella hasta que sus rostros estuvieron enfrentados. Cerró los ojos y con toda la ternura del mundo, la besó lentamente, mientras se introducía en su interior.

Kagome era un amasijo de emociones bajo el peso de su cuerpo. Inuyasha se mostraba tranquilo de momento, pero ella temblaba y gemidos agudos se escapaban uno tras otro de sus labios mientras le notaba entrar lentamente en ella.

-¡Inuyasha!. –Le agarró por los hombros con fuerza. Él siseaba y apoyaba su frente en el pecho de ella, mientras se movía lentamente saliendo y entrando en ella.

-Kagome…Dios mío…la abrazó fuertemente bajo él, besándola, invadiendo su boca con su lengua. –Kagome está tan…

No sabía qué decir. Las sensaciones eran tan increíbles que le aturdían.

Kagome agarró las caderas de Inuyasha, obligándole a moverse más deprisa.

-¿Kagome?. –Inuyasha se extrañó por ese movimiento.

-Más. Por favor. –Se escondía tras su mano, tenía la mirada nublada por las lágrimas. Sudor perlaba su piel. –Inuyasha, más deprisa, por favor.

No sabía cómo pedirlo.

-¡Kagome! ¡Ah!. –Sus deseos eran órdenes. Embestía sus caderas contra las suyas a un ritmo desenfrenado. Ambos se sumergieron en un pozo de placer y el mundo alrededor de ellos dos pareció palidecer.

Solo sentía el cuerpo de Kagome estremecerse bajo él, sus miembros níveos abrazándole y su aliento resonando en su interior.

Ella solo sentía a Inuyasha moverse dentro de ella, su peso protegiéndola y su pelo negro acariciándola. Solo sentía su boca en su cuello y su mejilla, y su respiración cálida impregnándola.

-¡Inuyasha!. –Inuyasha no reaccionó. Estaba demasiado absorto en su balanceo rítmico. Kagome le miró, apretaba los ojos fuertemente, se mordía el labio inferior y una película de sudor le cubría la frente. Podía distinguir el relieve de su vena cava, latente en su cuello con la tensión. Su cabello se movía acompañándole.

Kagome ascendió con sus manos por sus brazos y le rodeó el rostro.

-Inuyasha…-Gimió su nombre de forma gutural. Inuyasha abrió sus ojos se agachó para encontrarse con sus labios. Recorrió todos sus dientes y el paladar con su lengua, asegurándose de no dejarse ni un pequeño espacio sin explorar. Mordió el labio inferior de Kagome y estiró de él con cuidado.

-Kagome…- Recorrió con sus manos sus muslos y colocó sus rodillas encima de sus hombros. Soltó un gruñido al salir totalmente de ella para volver a llenarla de un golpe seco.

Kagome tenía las uñas sucias del musgo que arrancaba del suelo, podría agarrar la espalda de Inuyasha pero tenía miedo de hacerle daño, entonces, sintió las manos de Inuyasha agarrarle y colocarle las manos tras él.

-Abrázame. –lo dijo con un tono demandante pero también de necesidad. Kagome no solo le abrazó sino que separó la cabeza del suelo para besarle con intensidad.

-Inuyasha…yo…- Kagome apretaba sus manos contra la piel de la espalda de Inuyasha, dejando marcas rojas. –Creo que…-Un grito escapó de su boca al notar que su cabeza comenzaba a dar vueltas y perdía el control sobre sí misma.

-¡Ah! Kagome, si haces eso yo…-Inuyasha alargó su mano hacia los pechos de Kagome, apretándolos entre sus dedos. Entonces Kagome curvó su espalda y se tensó, convulsionando alrededor de él. Apretaba fuertemente los ojos y abrió la boca en un gemido silencioso. Inuyasha le observó mientras sus pestañas negras húmedas por el sudor temblaban, y su rostro blanco ardía.

-¡Inuyasha, te amo!

-¡Kagome!. –Se echó sobre ella. Apoyó su mano izquierda en su mejilla y con los dedos de la mano derecha acarició sus labios húmedos, que Kagome besó, antes de besarla profundamente. Le miró a los ojos y Kagome le devolvió la mirada. Inuyasha entonces cerró los ojos y soltó un grito.

Agachó la cabeza, curvando su espalda mientras agarraba los muslos de Kagome, con movimientos espasmódicos, derramándose en su interior. Abrió la boca en un suspiro y echó el cuello hacia atrás, incapaz de separarse de ella, mientras seguía temblando.

-Kagome…Dios mío…-Se dejo caer con cuidado sobre ella.

-Inuyasha…-Kagome dijo su nombre sin mirarle. Tenía los ojos cerrados, cansada. No se habían percatado de la hora que era pero ya debía quedar más bien poco para el amanecer. Kagome había tenido una tarde llena de emociones que le había dejado exhausta.

-¿Kagome?. –La llamó. No hubo respuesta. Su respiración era cada vez más serena y su rostro permanecía sonrojado pero inalterable.

Inuyasha se separó de ella. Se sentó a su lado y la observó. Lo primero en lo que pensó al ver su cuerpo fue en una pradera cubierta de nieve en invierno. Se había quedado dormida así, totalmente expuesta y frágil.

Intentó taparla con su propia ropa sin moverla demasiado. En realidad, tenía la sensación de que podía cogerla en brazos y llevarla a casa y ella no se enteraría.

Inuyasha tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos cuando un rayo de sol rosáceo apareció entre las hojas del Goshimboku, iluminando el cielo. El alba.

Kagome abrió los ojos cuando el sonido de una rama partirse la despertó.

Sintió frío y enseguida se percató de que donde estaba corría el viento. Se incorporó ligeramente sobresaltada y se encontró con el rostro de Inuyasha, que todavía tenía apariencia humana. El cielo era rosáceo aunque todavía era oscuro, y algunas de las luciérnagas de anoche les rodeaban.

-Inuyasha…¿Dónde…? –Kagome miró a su alrededor. Veía hojas y ramas, y el cielo.

-Al final te he despertado…lo siento. -Inuyasha llevaba una fruta amarilla en la mano y se la ofrecía. Kagome la cogió, todavía sorprendida.

-Estamos arriba. Arriba del Goshimboku. –Kagome asintió, y dio un mordisco a la fruta. Su sabor dulce le estalló en la boca.

Él le miró masticar la fruta con gesto complacido y tras unos segundos se sentó en una rama gruesa junto a ella. No habían huído. Ni ella ni él. Aunque después de la abierta y clara declaración de intenciones del uno para con el otro, no habría tenido sentido seguir escapando. Por fin.

Ambos estaban juntos al amanecer, ella desayunaba a su lado, no sentía la tensión de tener que seguir esquivando ese encuentro. Era una sensación terriblemente cómoda. Tan cómoda que se les hacía extraño, pero una sensación de placer y alivio les recorría el cuerpo.

Inuyasha alzó la mirada hacia el horizonte rosado que se extendía sobre el mar de copas arbóreas ante ellos. Escrutó el paisaje en silencio, pero su mente estaba en otro lugar, repasando mentalmente las palabras correctas.

–Kagome…-. La llamó. Ella, que comía en silencio ligeramente avergonzada, contestó con un sonido interrogante, al tener la boca llena, siendo extraída de sus pensamientos.

-Ya sabes, ahora que somos…una familia… -Inuyasha prosiguió. Muy serio junto a ella, mirando hacia el cielo que parecía resistirse a amanecer.

-Yo me voy a ocupar de ti, en todo. Bueno, si te parece bien. Quiero decir que voy a cuidarte y a protegerte…y a ocuparme de todas tus necesidades. –Kagome dejó de masticar. Creía que todo eso ya había quedado más que claro.

-A partir de ahora, prometo cuidarte y hacerte feliz. –Estaba rojo. Ahí estaba de nuevo. Su parte frágil. ¿Realmente, nadie podía verla? Ella podía leerla con facilidad, transparentándose a través de su capa de mal humor y falta de sensibilidad.

Kagome soltó la fruta, que rodó entre las ramas de los árboles precipitándose hacia el suelo. No vio a dónde fue, pero no le importaba en absoluto.

Inuyasha la observó dudoso durante un instante mientras su pelo negro se aclaraba pasando por grisáceo y se extendía plateado hacia sus raíces. La transformación había comenzado, pero no le prestaba atención.

-Kagome, se te ha caído eso. –Hizo ademán de ir a recogerlo, pero Kagome le frenó, abrazándole.

-Tonto. – dijo ella en lo que sonó a una sonrisa sincerísima. –Creo que ya deberías saberlo de sobras.

-Kagome… -Inuyasha agachó la cabeza y la rodeó con sus brazos. La enredó contra él con sus brazos y piernas. En las ramas del Goshimboku. Las ramas del árbol que había sido testigo de su historia.

Era difícil comprender la forma en que ellos se habían buscado y atraído el uno al otro a través de las barreras de los años, las edades y los siglos. Resultaba aterrador pensar en la cantidad de pequeñas posibilidades y variantes que se habían alineado y puesto de acuerdo, para que ellos dos pudieran haberse conocido.

Su historia había sido una de dolor, de muertes, de almas que migran a otro cuerpo cientos de años para volver a encontrar al amor en el pasado. Angustia, espíritus quebrantados por la traición y corazones hambrientos de venganza.

¿Cómo era posible que dentro de todo eso, ellos dos hubieran conseguido salvarse?

-Nunca, jamás soy tan feliz como cuando estás conmigo. –Kagome le tocó el rostro con la mano derecha, cerró los ojos y se acercó a su boca.

Inuyasha dejó que la felicidad tomara posesión de él. No se había permitido ser feliz de aquella manera nunca. En toda su vida no recordaba haber tenido un momento como aquel. ¿Era posible que se hubiera olvidado de cómo ser feliz?. Sí, era muy posible.

Desconocía esa sensación, el hermoso miedo de amar y ser amado, el temblor en su espíritu y la calidez en su pecho. Se sintió furioso consigo mismo. Tenía entre sus brazos a la persona más importante del mundo y no podía decírselo.

Ella se apartó para mirarle, su cabello plateado había vuelto a su estado normal, sus orejas también estaban allí. Inuyasha tenía los ojos cerrados, relajado. Ella le cogió de la mano como aquella vez en el bosque y le pareció verlo.

El hilo rojo que unía sus dedos meñiques estaba allí, era corto, estaba liso y brillante y refulgía. Inuyasha entreabrió los ojos mirando sus manos y él también pudo verlo. Por dentro supo que había llegado al último puerto de su vida, en el que por fin había llegado a su destino y tan solo le quedaba disfrutar. Como si el viaje de toda su vida solo hubiera sido para llegar allí en ese momento y lugar.

Pudo sentir la plenitud, la perfección de ese instante invadiéndole. Su mente se iluminó y su interior se libró del rastro de cualquier penuria anterior. Se perdonó a sí mismo y a todos los que le habían hecho daño en algún momento y supo que aquello era la paz que siempre había ansiado.

-Kagome… -La llamó simplemente, sin parar de mirar sus manos, perfectamente unidas hasta que ella se giró a verle.

Cuando le miró, dos ojos de sol le quemaron en el centro del corazón.

-Te amo. –


End file.
